Missing You
by kyuraapark
Summary: "Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi,hm?. Aku akan segera mati. Lalu Aku akan membiarkan kau bahagia dengan Kyungsoo." -Baekhyun (Chanbaek story! with Jesper-Jackson-Jiwon, BXB , mpreg, chapter5 UP!)
1. Chapter 1 : Hug Me

Chapter 1 : Hug Me

Chanyeol X Baekhyun

drama, hurt/comfort, marriage life, mpreg(?)

B X B

Backsound : Chanyeol – Hug Me

"Baekhyun-ssi kau tidak bersama suamimu?" ucap seorang pria berjas putih dengan stetoskop di lehernya. Ia menatap prihatin setelah mengecek sebuah hasil MRI yang diketahui milik namja manis yang duduk gelisah didepannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sendiri. Tolong katakan apa aku bisa sembuh, dokter?"

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau sarankan Dokter. Lalu apa gunanya terapi yang menyakitkan itu jika aku tidak bisa sembuh?"

"saya benar-benar minta maaf Baekhyun-ssi. Saya sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Tapi dari tigakali anda mejalani terapi, tubuh anda selalu menolak dan obat yang kami berikan tidak bereaksi apapun. Jadi-"

"Jadi maksud dokter aku akan mati sebentar lagi? Anak anakku masih kecil dokter. Mereka masih membutuhkan ku. Tidak. Aku tidak akan mati. Mungkin ada kesalahan diagnosa. Beberapa dokter kadang bisa melakukannya bukan?"

"jika anda tidak mempercayai saya, saya bisa merujuk anda kepada dokter lain. Hasilnya akan tetap sama"

"Jika hasilnya sama lalu aku harus bagaimana dokter? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak anakku."

"Baekhyun-ssi. Saya rasa, anda harus meberitahu tuan Chanyeol sekarang."

===Missing you====

Hari sudah berganti malam, Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai di lorong menuju apartemennya membawa satu kresek belanjaan yang ia beli sebelum dia pergi menemui dokter. Baekhyun bimbang saat ini ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika dokter memvonis penyakitnya tak dapat disembuhkan beberapa jam lalu, dan dengan mudahnya dokter menyuruh ia untuk memberitahu Chanyeol,bagaimana ia bisa menceritkan tentang penyakit sialan ini kepada suaminya jika Chanyeol baru saja mengirimkan surat perceraian siang tadi. Ya. Hubungan rumah tangganya kini diambang kehancuran. Semua itu bermula ketika Chanyeol pergi untuk turun langsung meninjau proyeknya di pulau jeju.

Ketika sudah berkeluarga Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi pergi karena sebuah pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan keluarganya, ia biasanya selalu mengirimkan perwakilannya untuk perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri maupun keluar kota, karena Chanyeol adalah type suami yang sayang dan tidak bisa jauh dari kelurganya. Namun Baekhyun tak habis pikir, Chanyeol yang baru pertamakali meninggalkan keluarganya untuk urusan pekerjaan harus berakhir seperti ini.

 _di minggu pertama berpisah, hubungan nya masih baik baik saja. Mereka Selalu melakukan vidio call bersama ketiga anaknya. Jesper yang selalu berkelahi dengan kembarannya Jackson memperubutkan posisi didepan kamera agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan ayah mereka. Sedangkan Jiwon yang berbeda lima tahun dengan kaka-kakak nya hanya duduk dengan tenang dipangkuan Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan pertengkaran kedua kakaknya._

 _Dan disebrang sana Chanyeol harus membujuk si kembar yang masih duduk dikelas 3 sekolah dasar itu dengan mainan untuk melerainya. Ayah dari Jesper,Jackson,dan Jiwon ini selalu mengancam tidak akan membawa pulang mainan jika anak anaknya selalu bertengkar ketika melakukan vidio call. Dan itu cukup ampuh, ketiga anaknya selalu bergantian untuk siapa yang berda diposisi depan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum bahagia melihat kerukunan anak-anaknya. Biarkan anak-anaknya melepas rindu pada sang ayah. Karena Baekhyun punya waktu tersendiri ketika akan tidur untuk saling bertatap dengan suaminya tanpa gangguan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu. Diminggu ketiga, Chanyeol sudah mulai jarang menghubungi keluarganya. Ia hanya bisa berbicara via telpon dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat disela-sela kesibukan proyeknya dijeju._

 _Jiwon selalu mengeluh rindu kepada ayahnya. Jesper dan Jackson selalu mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun tidak pernah dijawab bahkan terkadang ponsel ayahnya itu tidak aktif. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk erat ketiga anaknya, mencoba menenangkan perasaan sedih karena rindu mereka pada sang ayah. Menahan air matanya didepan anak-anak karena terlalu rindu dengan suaminya yang berada jauh tanpa kabar._

 _Dan pada hari minggu siang tadi, pria yang diharapkan muncul dibalik pintu menenteng banyak paper bag berisi mainan untuk anak-anaknya,_

" _appa bogosipho!" teriak Jesper,Jackson dan Jiwon berlari kepelukan sang ayah. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan erat ketiga anaknya._

 _"oh,Appa! Siapa dia?" Tanya Jiwon ketika menyadari ada orang asing dibelakang ayahnya yang juga membawa banyak papper bag di keduatangannya_

 _"Ah dia teman appa, panggil dia Kyungsoo hyung. Lihat Kyungsoo hyung membawa banyak maianan juga untuk kalian. " Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri pada ketiga anaknya yang kini melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari tangga, langsung menghampiri Jesper Jackson dan Jiwon. Chanyeol memang memberitahu pada Baekhyun sebelumnya jika ia akan mengajak 'teman kerja' kerumahnya. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak. Bukankah kyungsoo hanya 'teman kerja' suaminya? Tapi kenapa hatinya sesakit ini, chanyeol tidak pernah membawa teman kerja kerumah sebelumnya, jika baekhyun tidak mengenalnya._

 _Jika saja Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, maka ia akan mendapatkan mata istrinya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah karena menangis yang sebenarnya berusaha disembunyikan Baekhyun._

 _"Appa tidak bermaksud menyakiti umma kan?" Celetuk Jackson ketika Kyungsoo baru saja akan memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan menundukan kepalanya,Chanyeol pun langsung menggengam lengan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya._

 _"Park Jackson! Tidak boleh seperti itu sayang. Dia teman appa." Ucap Baekhyun yang mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Jackson dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam anaknya._

" _Baekhyun, dia Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya mengenalkan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih menggemgam lengan 'teman kerja' nya itu._

 _Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan memaksakan senyumannya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak tahu, Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk tetap tenang ketika hatinya ingin sekali menjerit .Dan Berharap Kyungsoo memang sebatas teman kerja suaminya._

 _Namun harapannya harus musnah ketika Kyungsoo telah pergi karena tidak merasa nyaman dengan kondisi saat itu, Chanyeol segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam tas kerjanya dan menyerahkan sebuah pena dari sakunya pada Baekhyun yang terdiam mematung duduk di samping ranjang sejak mereka memasuki kamar._

 _"Maafkan aku baek. Aku harap kau bisa menandatanganinya. Aku- " ucapan Chanyeol terhenti._

" _aku mencintai Kyungsoo."_

 _Deg! Kalian dengar itu? Chanyeol baru saja bilang ia mencintai teman kerja yang ia temui satu bulan lalu ! Kemana perginya seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat menyayangi dan tidak bisa jauh dari keluarganya? . Bagaiman cara Kyungsoo merubah seorang Park Chanyeol dalam sekejap?_

 _Setelah sekian lama terdiam. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Dan menepuk bahu kanan Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya. Dan berkata._

 _"Chanyeollie. Kau pasti lapar. Tapi persediaan bahan makanan dikulkas habis. Aku akan berbelanja sebentar. Tolong jaga anak-anak ya.!"ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar, lalu ia segera melangkah pergi. Ya Baekhyun hanya ingin mengulur waktu, dan berharap Chanyeol akan segera melupakan kejadian ini._

 _"Baek" panggilan Chanyeol diacuhkan Baekhyun yang terus berjalan dengan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan didepan calon mantan suaminya kini sudah membasahi pipinya._

===Missing You===

"Umma pulang!" Baekhyun mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya didepan sikembar dan Jiwon yang tengah bermain dengan mainan baru mereka.

Jesper yang pertamakali menoleh langsung berlari kearah ibunya.

"Umma! Kenapa lama sekali!" Ucap Jesper yang mengahambur kepelukan ibunya. Disusul oleh Jiwon dan Jackson yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Maafkan umma ne. Umma harus berkunjung pada halmeoni kalian." Tentu saja Baekhyun sedang berbohong saat ini, agar ia terbebas dari keingintahuan anaknya.

"Njek jadi rindu halmeoni. tapi umma membeli susu pisangku kan?" Tanya Jackson yang memeluk leher Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Susu strawberry untuk Jesper dan susu coklat untuk Jiwon juga ada."

"Yeay!" pekik kegirangan ketiga anaknya.

"tapi setelah minum susu kalian harus segera tidur oke! Besok kalian sekolah!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"ne Umma!"

===_Missing You_===

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari balkon kamarnya setelah menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau masih menginginkan tandatanganku Chanyeol? Apa karena Kyungsoo kau jadi seperti ini?! Kau tidak memikirkan sikembar dan Jiwon?! Mereka merindukanmu! Aku juga. Tp kenapa sekarang kau lakukan ini padaku! Apa salahku?!"

salahkah Baekhyun jika ingin mencoba mempertahankan pernikahannya demi anak-anak?

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku" Chanyeol hanya bisa meminta maaf, sebenarnya ia sendiri pun tidak tau mengapa ia bisa tega melakukan ini pada Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar dibutakan oleh rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo?

"Apa salahku Chanyeol! Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu untuk berhenti dari perusahaan dan bekerja dirumah menjadi ibu untuk ketiga anak kita. Tapi-. Kau berselingkuh dengan teman kerjamu dan akan menceraikanku?! " tangisan Baekhyun sudah tidak terbendung lagi, wajahnya mulai memerah karena emosi. Untung saja kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kedap suara dan ketiga anaknya sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing, jadi mereka tidak akan mendengar pertengkaran hebat kedua orangtuanya. Lebih tepatnya tidak akan mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku!"

"Jangan meminta maaf!" Baekhyun sudah kesal dengan omong kosong permintaan maaf Chanyeol, ia melempar semua barang yang ada disampingnya.

"jangan katakan itu Chanyeol! ARGGGGGH!" baekhyun berteriak frustasi dan kini tengah menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya _, dan juga hatinya_.

Chanyeol pun segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat untuk menghentikan aksi istrinya agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan menghancurkan seluruh isi kamarnya.

"Baekhyun-ah kumohon tenanglah" gumam Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun yang masih memeluk erat istrinya.

"Aku akan segera mati Chanyeol! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Aku lelah menahannya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencengkram erat kedua bahu baekhyun memastikan pendengarannya tak salah. Dan ia baru saja menyadari wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat dan kacau dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulus istrinya itu. Chanyeol memang bodoh!

"Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi,hm?. Aku akan segera mati. Lalu Aku akan membiarkan kau bahagia dengan Kyungsoo." Nafas Baekhyun tidak beraturan saat ini, dan perlahan-lahan mata sipitnya terpejam. Setelah ucapan penuh lukanya.

 _Kumohon tetaplah disampingku,tetaplah bersamaku, Please, Hug Me Chanyeol-ah._ pandangan Baekhyun berubah menjadi gelap. Dia pingsan.

 **Lanjut/Delete?**

 **Seperti biasa mau curhat sebentar. Ff ini terinpirasi dari film india "we are family" tp ga semua sama loh ya. Dan percakapan disini sebagian ada yang niru dari drama-drama korea yg aku tonton. sengaja bikin alur cepat. karena ff ini ga sampe 5 chapter/mungkin/. Setiap chapter beda judul, tp masih satu kesatuan. terus Ada tulisan** _italic_ **yang panjang itu flashback ya./semoga ngerti/**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo, kesalahan keterangan dokter, nama tempat, waktu dan jarak, itu murni kesalahanku. Hal itu hanya aku buat untuk kepentingan cerita. Namanya juga cerita khayalan yang ada di otak rada pinter saya, jika tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan maafkan saya.** **.**

 **Dan mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang review,favorite,follow di ff aku sebelumnya. maaf belum bisa bikin sequel T.T**

 **Berhubung ini ff berchapter pertamaku, Review jika ingin dilanjut. Oke?**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Longest Movie

**Chapter 2 : The Longest Movie**

 **Backsound : Jay Chou – The Longest Movie**

"Umma!" itu adalah teriakan Jackson yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kamar bercat light blue dengan satu ranjang queen size bernuansa baymax ditempati oleh dua orang anak yang berbaring diatasnya.

"Diam Jack!" Jesper yang berada disampingnya masih setengah sadar langsung menutup mulut adik yang hanya berbeda sepuluh menit dengannya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Hai anak-anak, kalian sudah bangun?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar si kembar. Jackson yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya langsung menatap tajam pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa bukan Umma yang datang? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jackson ketus.

"Orang tua kalian tidak ada di rumah. Jadi sesuai dengan perintah appa kalian aku yang akan mengantar kalian sekolah. Tidak ada protes!"

"Ya! Kenapa hyung itu ada disini? " tanya Jesper tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya, memastikan jika yang dia lihat nyata.

"Jangan panggil dia hyung, Jes! Panggil dia kakek sihir!"

"Apa wajahku setua itu untuk dipanggil kakek? Lagi pula tidak ada yang namanya kakek sihir! nenek sihir tidak punya pasangan. Kalian tidak pernah membaca cerita?" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didada, hari masih sangat pagi tapi Monster kecil itu telah membuatnya kesal.

" Terserah jack dong. dan jack ga percaya kakek sihir kesini karena perintah appa." ucap anaki itu kemudian mengibaskan selimut baymaxnya dan segera turun dari ranjang.

"Ya anak ini! mau aku telfon appa kalian?" Kyungsoo yang kesal dan merasa diacuhkan segera meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Ia langsung mencari kontak Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian, panggilan terhubung. Kyungsoo mengubah mode panggilan ke mode speaker agar bisa didengar Jesper dan Jackson.

" _Ada apa soo? Anak-anak sudah bangun?"_ suara Chanyeol terdengar di ponsel

"Lihat, aku tidak berbohong kan?"

Jackson menatap tak suka pada Kyungsoo, sementara Jesper langsung terduduk di ranjang. ia terkejut.

"Appa! Appa dan umma dimana? Kenapa kakek sihir itu ada disini?" Jackson berteriak karena ponsel dipegang oleh Kyungsoo.

 _"Kakek sihir?"_ tanya Chanyeol bingung. Lima detik kemudian ia baru menyadari siapa yang dimaksud anaknya.

 _"Ah, Kyungsoo hyung? Maaf sayang, appa dan umma sedang dirumah sakit."_

"Umma sakit? Kenapa tidak membangnkanku?" ucap Jackson terlihat kesal. Sementara Jesper tetap mendengarkan dalam diam.

 _"Dengarkan appa,kalian harus tetap sekolah oke? Karena halmeoni sedang ada di Busan jadi appa meminta Kyungsoo hyung untuk megantar kalian ke sekolah. Kalian harus menurut padanya. Kalian mengerti?"_

Jesper turun dari ranjangnya kemudian mengampiri Kyungsoo dan merebut ponsel dari tangan Kyungsoo

"Appa bagaimana keadaan umma? Jesper juga mau nemenin umma"

 _"umma baik-baik saja sayang. Kalian boleh kesini setelah pulang sekolah oke? Cepat bersiap-siap kesekolah! "_ Jesper kesal karena Appa nya itu terus saja menyuruh mereka untuk pergi sekolah, sebenarnya ia sedang malas ke sekolah karena ada ujian hari ini. Jesper langsung mengembalikan ponsel pada Kyungsoo dan kembali keranjang baymaxnya.

Kyungsoo merubah kembali mode panggilan ke normal.

"Chanyeol semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

 _"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, dia baik baik saja sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. maaf merepotkan mu soo, tolong jaga anak-anakku."_

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, kebetulan aku berangkat kerja siang. Sampai jumpa" Kyungsoo mematikan hubungan telpon.

"Kalian sudah dengarkan? Segera mandi dan bersiap- siap ke sekolah. Apa perlu aku bantu?" Kyungsoo mendekat kearah ranjang.

"Tidak aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Jackson yang menghentakan kakinya pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan saudara kembarnya yang masih terduduk di ranjang. Biasanya baekhyun yang selalu memandikan dan membantu mereka bersiap-siap ke sekolah. namun kali ini, Jackson terlalu malas untuk melihat Kyungsoo, ia sudah berusia sembilan tahun dan memang seharusnya sudah mandiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membangunkan Jiwon kemudian memasak sarapan untuk kalian."

===Missing You===

Sudah tigapuluh menit yang lalu Baekhyun sadar, sejak Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo yang sedang menjaga anak-anaknya, seketika Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak ada pembicaraan lain lagi.

Mereka masih betah dengan kesunyian yang terjadi di kamar rawat VVIP Seoul National University Hospital. Hanya suara televisi yang sengaja Baekhyun nyalakan untuk sedikit membunuh kesunyian disana. Chanyeol duduk di sofa sambil terus memandang baekhyun dari sana dengan tatapan yang suit diartikan. Baekhyun tahu ini akan terjadi, suaminya pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun memang sedang menatap kearah televisi namun pikirannya tidak berada disana karena sibuk memikirkan keadaan anak - anaknnya yang sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Apakah Kyungsoo juga akan merebut anak-anak yang telah dilahirkannya dengan susah payah? Cukup Chanyeol yang ingin pergi darinya, jangan ketiga malaikat kecilnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir positif saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahan terus berdiam seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol segera mengambil remote untuk mematikan televisi, kemudian ia berjalan kearah ranjang baekhyun dan duduk di kursi tepat disamping ranjang.

"Aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu." Katanya lagi, sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas dari infusan. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, jelas dimata Chanyeol tersirat rasa kekecewaan, karena satu jam setelah Baekhyun ditangani dokter malam itu. Ia hampir menghajar sang dokter karena mengatakan hidup istrinya tidak akan lama lagi, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sadar tengah berada di rumah sakit dan seorang pria yang berbicara tadi bukanlah dokter yang selama ini membantu Baekhyun, mungkin pagi ini pria itu sudah berada diruang UGD.

"Bukankah Dokter Oh sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" ucap Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat di kedua mata Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun juga sangat kecewa padanya. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol lah yang membuat Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Sudah 9 tahun kita menikah. Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukankah selama 9 tahun pernikahan kita kau menjalaninya dengan terpaksa? Aku masih sangat jelas mengingat bagaimana kau sangat menentang perjodohan 9 tahun lalu. Tapi aku bisa apa ketika itu semua adalah permintaan terakhir nenekku. Keluargaku satu-satunya." Baekhyun mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu, dia kembali mengingat apa yang tidak ingin dia ingat.

 _Byun Baekhyun bukan dari kalangan tidak mampu, namun sebaliknya. Nenek Byun adalah CEO dari perusahaan properti yang sukses di Korea. Seumur hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan ibunya, karena beliau meninggal ketika Baekhyun baru saja mengeluarkan tangisan pertamanya._

 _Meski Baekhyun kecil sering sakit-sakitan tapi Baekhyun sangat bahagia hidup bersama ayah dan neneknya walaupun terkadang ia kesepian karena homeschooling yang dijalaninya membuat dia tidak mempunyai teman satupun._

 _Tepat diulang tahunnya yang ke 15, ia harus rela kehilangan ayah yang sangat ia cintai karena ayahnya menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat saat beliau hendak pergi ke Inggris untuk urusan bisnis._

 _Baekhyun semakin terpukul ketika dokter menemukan alasan Baekhyun sering sakit-sakitan selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Dokter mengtakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan ternyata entah itu anugrah atau kecacatan, Baekhyun memiliki rahim seperti wanita, dan diusianya yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun rahim tersebut sudah terbentuk sempurna dan siap untuk dibuahi, Sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi._

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu dia harus bahagia atau sedih. Bahagia karena dia pria istimewa yang diberi kesempatan untuk mengandung anaknya sendiri. Atau sedih karena memikirkan apakah suaminya kelak akan menerima keadaannya? Entahlah, yang terpenting dia tidak akan merasa sakit lagi dibagian perutnya._

 _Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui keistimewaan Baekhyun selain neneknya dan dokter, tentu saja. Sampai pada akhirnya,nenek Byun di vonis dokter bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi karena kanker yang dideritanya._

 _Nenek Baekhyun tidak ingin meninggalkan cucu tersayangnya sendiri, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan putra dari Tuan Park, wakil direktur di perusahaan Byun. Park Chanyeol. Cinta pertama Baekhyun._

 _Mungkin Chanyeol pertmakali melihat Baekhyun di hari perjodohan mereka. namun, Baekhyun ternyata sudah sangat lama mengagumi dan menyukai sosok Park Chanyeol. Ia pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol saat dirinya melihat pria tinggi itu sedang tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih dan rapihnya menyalami tamu yang datang pada pelantikan tuan Park. ayah Chanyeol. Sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan menggantikan ayah Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia juga pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Chanyeol tahu jika nenek pemilik perusahaan ayahnya bekerja itu memiliki satu cucu laki-laki, tapi ia memilih tidak perduli._

 _Saat itu, Baekhyun yang masih berusia 15 tahun sangat terobsesi dengan Chanyeol, ia memerintahkan orang kepercayaannya untuk mengorek segala informasi tentang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui Park Chanyeol adalah seorang gay sama sepertinya. Itu sangat memungkinkan Chanyol juga menyukai Baekhyun kan?. Namun harapan itu runtuh ketika orang kepercayaannya membawa sebuah foto Chanyeol di sebuah jalan sepi pada malam hari ,tengah memeluk dan mengecup kepala seorang pria yang lebih pendek. Pada awalnya ia mengira bahwa Chanyeol hanya menenangkan pria yang lebih pendek itu dari masalah, tetapi sesaat kemudian orang kepercayaannya menyebutkan bahwa pria mungil itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun terdiam. saat itu juga ia menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk berhenti mengikuti Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin melupakan orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu, ia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan Park Chanyeol. Apakah ia bisa?_

 _Jawabannya tidak! Delapan tahun kemudian, setelah nenek Byun tahu hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan perjodohan tiba-tiba dengan anak tuan Park. sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Park Chanyeol._

 _Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol._

 _Satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan. Keluarga Park mengundang keluarga Byun untuk makan malam bersama, nenek byun tidak dapat hadir karena beliau masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadilah Baekhyun sendiri yang hadir di acara makan malam itu._

" _Umma bantu aku! Aku memang seorang gay. Tapi aku sudah punya kekasih! Umma juga kenal baik dengan kekasihku kan?" suara Chanyeol menggema di rumah megah milik keluarga Park, Chanyeol pantang menyerah memohon pada ibunya yang berjalan mendahuluinya menuju meja makan. Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di kursi ruang makan bersama tuan park di samping kanannya . Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Chanyeol dan Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung seperti ini_

" _Ayolah umma!"_

 _Nyonya Park yang sudah geram dengan permohonan putranya, segera membalikan badan mengahadap Chanyeol._

" _umma tahu, untuk kali ini saja umma mohon padamu. Kau harus menikahi Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga sama cantiknya dengan-" ucapan nyonya Park terhenti karena Chanyeol._

" _aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja tak normal itu." Chanyeol menatap sengit kearah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mencengkram celana hitamnya dengan kuat berusaha menahan tangisannya. Chanyeol baru saja menghina Baekhyun didepan calon mertuanya?. Yang benar saja!_

" _YAK! PARK CHANYEOL JAGA UCAPANMU DI DEPAN BAEKHYUN! " dan teriakan tuan Park mampu membuat Chanyeol bungkam seketika._

===Missing You ===

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingat betapa sangat jahatnya ia pada Baekhyun sejak pertamakali mereka bertemu. dan sampai saat ini Chanyeol dengan bodohnya membuat Baekhyun kembali terluka karena surat perceraian yang ia layangkan malam tadi, dan Chanyeol terlihat lebih bodoh lagi karena baru mengetahui jika pria yang telah mendampinginya selama sembilan tahun dan memberinya tiga anak laki-laki yang tampan harus kembali menderita karena dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Baekhyun. Istrinya. Ibu dari ketiga anaknya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku sangat bahagia karena kelebihanmu itu." ucap Chanyeol

"Ya. Kau berubah 180 derajat ketika Jesper dan Jackson lahir. Kau mengatakan tak akan pernah meninggalkan kami. Kau ayah yang hebat Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum miris seperti Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum bahagia mengingat hari saat anak kembarnya lahir.

"Jangan memujiku baek. Kau jelas mengingat ketika kau mengandung si kembar. Aku tak pernah sekalipun mengurusmu."

"Tapi umma Park selalu membantuku. Aku memang sangat kecewa padamu. Saat aku ketakutan menghadapi kehamilan pertamaku. Kau pergi begitu saja setelah membuatku hamil. Aku marah padamu Park!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, menatap jengkel kearah Chanyeol.

"maaf" ucap Chanyeol. Satu tangannya yang bebas, bergerak membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Biarkanlah mereka melupakan sejenak masalah serius yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, namun senyumnya seketika luntur ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"chan, aku baru ingat. Kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasihmu kan? Ah, selama ini kalian tidak pernah putus? Masih menjadi kekasih?"

"Baek, kenapa kau membahas itu?!" tanya Chanyeol kesal. Ia baru saja mengenang kenangan bahagianya bersama Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyinggung lagi tentang Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku sadar. Disini aku lah yang menggangu hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku menjadi perusak hubunganmu dengannya. Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Maaf karena aku tidak menolak perjodohan itu." Gumam Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas ada butiran butiran air yang turun membasahi selimut yang dipakai Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menggenggam semakin erat tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Baek! Jangan membahas itu!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau ingin kembali padanya kan? Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi, apakah aku egois jika aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu? Apakah selama sembilan tahun pernikahan kita, dan kehadiran ketiga malaikat diantara kita. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaiku?"

Wajah Baekhyun kini sudah basah dengan airmata yang keluar berserta luapan emosinya.

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Selama ini aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mencengkram kuat pundak Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, satu tahun ini. Terkadang bagian kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Kupikir itu hanya sakit kepala biasa. Tapi sakit itu menjadi lebih sering terjadi sebulan terakhir ini. Selain itu aku juga sering melupakan hal-hal kecil."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia melepas cengkrman pada pundak Baekhyun. Tangannya terkulai lemas. kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadari semua itu? Selama ini Istrinya selalu menahah kesakitan sendiri.

"Saat aku bertanya pada dokter. Dia mengatakan aku terkena kanker otak. Penyakit yang sama dengan penyakit yang telah membawa nenekku pergi."

Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Hatinya sesak sekarang.

Seseorang tolong bawa Chanyeol pergi!

"Dokter Oh bilang aku bisa sembuh jika aku melakukan terapi dan meminum obat yang dia berikan. Aku merasa bersyukur akan hal itu." Baekyun tersenyum lemah diasaat wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat.

"Aku menuruti semua yang diperintahkan olehnya, aku pergi kerumah sakit setelah mengantar Jesper dan Jackson sekolah, dan menitipkan Jiwon pada umma"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam. "Hah. Aku sangat sering merepotkan umma Park."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ibunya tak akan pernah merasa terepotkan oleh menentu kesayangannya. Chanyeol segera menggengam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Terapi itu sungguh menyakitkan. Ketika tubuhku dipaksa menerima segala macam obat, rasanya aku ingin mati saja, dari pada melakukan terapi itu. tapi wajah-wajah manja ketiga anakku membayangi pikiranku, sehingga aku bertekad untuk sembuh. aku tidak ingin mati."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeratkat gengamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Dan kemarin, aku ingin sekali memenggal kepala dokter Oh, ketika dia bilang aku tidak bisa sembuh, aku akan mati secara perlahan Chan. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika mengingat terapi yang aku lakukan sia-sia? Ingin sekali aku menjatuhkan diriku dari atap rumah sakit ini dan mati seketika. Tapi lag-lagi aku ingat wajah manja Jesper, wajah tampan Jackson dan wajah manis Jiwon. " Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. ia membiarkan air mata itu jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

" Ji-jika aku mati, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka lagi, aku tidak bisa melihat anakku tumbuh dewasa. Aku takut, Aku tidak ingin mati chan." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, ia benar-benar takut.

"CUKUP!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat. Ia tidak tahan mendengar lebih jauh betapa menderitanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Chanyeol. _Kumohon tetaplah seperti ini Chanyeol-ah, walau hanya dua menit._

"Tenanglah Baekhyun. Aku kembali padamu." Gumam Chanyeol tepat berada di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun yang mencoba berhenti menangis.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang."

suara pintu terbuka menyebabkan pelukan haru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Umma!" Jiwon berlari dengan riang menuju ranjang baekyun.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengantar Jiwon kesini." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih berada didepan pintu.

"Jiwon sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jiwon yang sekarang berada di atas ranjangnya. Baekhyun menyeka sisa air mata di ujung matanya.

"Sudah Umma. Maskan Kyungsoo hyung sangat enak!" Senyum Baekhyun luntur seketika. Tapi ia segera tersenyum kembali setelah Jiwon mengecup pipinya.

"Umma kenapa menangis? Apakah sangat sakit? Dimana yang sakit? Jiwon akan menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatan sinar laser ini!" Jiwon mengacungkan mainan nya kearah Baekhyun. Ucapan polos anaknya membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit menghangat.

"Disini" Baekhhyun menujuk dadanya.

"Tenang umma. Jiwon akan menyembuhkannya." Jiwon mengarahkan mainannya yang mengeluarkan cahanya kearah dada Baekhyun.

"Wah, umma sudah sembuh sekarang. Terimakasih sayang." Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat Jiwon.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat nya. Pandangan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin berbicara padamu diluar." Ajak Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti. Ketika Jiwon berkata.

"Kyungsoo hyung nanti main lagi kerumah Jiwon ya? Jiwon ingin makan lagi masakan hyung." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Kenapa hatinya sesak melihat anaknya sudah sedekat itu dengan Kyungsoo?

"Oke baby. Hyung akan memasak lebih banyak makanan untuk Jiwon. Sekarang hyung pulang dulu ya." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jiwon, dan dibalas senyuman dan lambaian tangan oleh Jiwon.

"Bye hyung!"

===Missing You===

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Kau akan kembali padanya? Sadarkah kau sudah menghianatiku dua kali park!" Kyungsoo meninggikan nada bicaranya setelah mendengar keputusan Chanyeol untuk kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf Soo. Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanku saat ini." Ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

Chanyeol kau telah menyakiti dua pria sekaligus!

"Sakit apa dia? hingga kau meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya demi dia?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Apakah penyakitnya sangat parah? Apa dia akan segera mati? Baguslah sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya."

"JAGA BICARAMU KYUNGSOO! DIA ISTRIKU! DIA IBU DARI ANAK-ANAKKU!" teriak Chanyeol yang geram pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau berteriak padaku? Aku tahu! Dia bisa memberimu anak, sedangkan aku tidak. Pergilah! Jangan mencariku!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi namun tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol sehingga kyungsoo kembali terduduk.

"Kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi Kyungsoo!" kali ini Chanyeol merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Apa pedulimu!"

"Aku masih kekasihmu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ceraikan dia! aku bisa menerima anak-anakmu." Chanyeol mencengkram erat tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis karena cengkraman Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa menceraikan Baekhyun. Tunggulah."

"Setelah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu denganmu. kau masih tetap sama park! Kau egois!"

"Ya, aku memang egois." Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu seberapa lama yang kau inginkan."

 **T.B.C**

 **Gayakin sama chapter ini. asal-usul hubungan Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Kyungsoo. Cerita ini emang pasaran, tapi aku harap readers tidak kecewa ya.**

 **Rekomendasi banget lagu "the logest movie" buat yang suka lagu ballad. Channel youtube** _ **Luhan studio**_ **pernah upload vidio luhan lagi nyanyi ending lagu mandarin ini tapi versi covernya. /baper/ .Jika ingin tahu liat aja di youtube :)**

 **Seperti biasa ingin curhat. Aku suka cerita chanbaek yang Chanyeolnya jahat dan Baekhyunnya tersiksa/senyumevil/. Jadi semua ff yang aku buat pasti gitu. Dan alasan kenapa milih Kyungsoo sebagai orang ketiga, karena feelnya dapet, dan suka aja. Haha. Pasti sudah ketebak dokter Baekhyun siapa kan? Bayangin aja Oh Sehun.**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo, kesalahan keterangan dokter, nama tempat, waktu dan jarak, itu murni kesalahanku. Hal itu hanya aku buat untuk kepentingan cerita. Namanya juga cerita khayalan yang ada di otak rada pinter saya, jika tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan maafkan saya.**

 **Dan mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang review,favorite,follow di chapter 1.**

 **Big thanks for :**

 **ketekchanII, parkbaexh614, park in yeol, yeolloaddedbaek, baekchan614, shiomichi, akaindhe, Phanaa, MiOS, sarahriyad04, byunbaek15, LyWoo, wandapcy614, .77, Hyera832, Nunkookie819, baekhyunee7, Galaxy Aquarius, yousee, chan61baek04, Nur Safitri Shinrs Exo-l, chepurple, Love654, juneeya100, Guest, eca4455.**

 **maaf bila ada yang tidak kesebut.**

 **Review kembali ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Don't Go Chanyeol-ah

Recomended song : Ailee – I Will Go To You Like First Snow

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

==== Missing You ===

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah dirawat dua hari disana, dia memaksa untuk pulang . Bukan berarti dia sembuh sepenuhnya, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sakit. Dan selama dua hari itu, Baekhyun terpaksa membiarkan kyungsoo merawat jesper jackson dan jiwon,sementara ketiga anaknya itu belum mengetahui sakit yang diderita oleh ibunya.

Kondisi keluarga Park kembali seperti semula, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak lagi mengungkit soal perceraian. Mereka sepakat untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya demi anak-anak. Yah, setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Karena dia pernah mendapati Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pernah berpura-pura tidur, dan sering kali mendapati Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang sebelum dia tidur, jika menyangkut bisnis tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengucapkan _'selamat tidur, mimpi indah'_ dengan tersipu pada rekan bisnisnya, Karena itu Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol belum melepaskan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. dia tidak seharusnya merasa kecewa, karena dari awal dialah yang merebut Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo. tetapi tetap saja dia merasa dikhianati oleh suaminya sendiri, apalagi setelah mempercayai dan mengingat janji yang diucapkan chanyeol sembilan tahun lalu.

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika menggendong jesper untuk pertamakalinya, anak pertamanya itu begitu mungil dan mengemaskan, Baekhyun bersumpah ini adalah pertamakali baginya melihat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia karenanya. Kedua mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca dan pandangan tajam yang selalu ditujukan padanya berubah menjadi tatapan yang hangat dan penuh dengan kasih sayang._

" _Baek lihat, Jesper tersenyum. Aigoo, anak appa kenapa lucu sekali."_

 _Chanyeol mengusap pipi gembil Jesper,dan mengecupnya. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, dia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur Chanyeol dapat menerima anaknya, karena sebelumnya Chanyeol justru mengerahhkan segala cara untuk menggugurkan kandungan Baekhyun, karena dia merasa telah dijebak oleh Baekhyun. Tapi untung saja mama Park menolong Baekhyun merawat calon bayinya dan mengusir Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu. Hingga akhirnya setelah satu bulan Jesper dan Jackson lahir, Chanyeol kembali._

" _Jesper senang bertemu appa? Maafkan appa sudah meninggalkan kalian. Appa sangat menyesal." Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih. Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Jackson mengahampiri Chanyeol dan mengusap pelan punggung suaminya._

" _tidak. Kau kembali sudah membuat kami bahagia. Kau ayah yang hebat Chanyeol-ah."_

 _Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, tapi dalam hatinya dia masih merasa sedih, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyebut dirinya ayah hebat, sementara dia hampir membunuh kedua malaikatnya dulu. Tapi sungguh Chanyeol sangat menyesal sekarang. Menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama melihat anak kembarnya. Dan menyesal karena dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berjuang sendirian._

 _Chanyeol membaringkan Jesper yang tertidur pulas pada box bayi dan mengecup keningnya. Kemudian Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil alih menggendong Jackson. Dia kembali tersenyum._

" _maafkan appa sayang." Chanyeol menatap teduh anak keduanya dan mencium pipi gembul Jackson yang lembut, kemudian dia membaringkan tubuh mungil Jackson pada box bayi di samping box bayi milik jesper. lalu ia beralih menatap Baekhyun, dan merengkuh ibu dari kedua anaknya itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum di dada bidang suaminya. Inikah rasanya di peluk seorang Park Chanyeol? Rasanya hangat dan sangat nyaman. karena itu baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah melepaskan Chanyeol lagi._

" _maafkan aku Baek, terimakasih sudah melahirkan anak-anakku, terimakasih sudah menjaga mereka. terimakasih karena kau adalah istriku yang hebat." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, mereka saling bertatap dan tersenyum, Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan beralih menatap dua box bayi yang ada dihadapannya._

" _aku... Park Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan keluargaku, aku akan mencintai dan menyayangi mereka seumur hidupku." Ujarnya tegas, kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi, mendekap erat orang yang telah bertahan menjadi istrinya itu._

" _aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu! Jangan pernah tinggalkan suami bodohmu ini" tubuh Baekhyun menegang, ucapan lembut Chanyeol membuat detak jatungnya tidak normal, dia juga merasakan detak jantung pria yang memeluknya ini begitu cepat._

" _aku akan membuatmu dan anak-anak kita bahagia, aku berjanji."_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam, Baekhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata tidak dapat menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya._

Chanyeol mencintainya! Akhirnya chanyeol mengakui Baekhyun sebagai istrinya!.

 _Chanyeol mengusap lembut air mata di wajah manis istrinya. Dan tersnyum._

" _percaya padaku,hanya akan ada air mata bahagia di keluarga kecil kita. maaf sudah membuatmu sedih dan kecewa, terimakasih sudah menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku, aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun."_

" _aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."_

 _setelahnya hanya ada kebahagian dan kehangatan di keluarga kecil Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol menjadi orang yang penuh kasih sayang dan bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya. Dan Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol akan memenuhi janjinya. Keluarganya akan membuat siapa saja merasa iri pada kebahagian dan kesempurnaan mereka._

 _Kau yang meninggalkanku Park!_ Tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Kebahagian itu harus hancur karena Chanyeol menemukan kembali cinta lamanya. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur Chanyeol masih berada disampingnya. Berpura-pura adalah pilihan terbaik.

.

.

.

=== Missing You ===

.

.

Chanyeol mungkin hanya merasa kasihan, sehingga ia bersikap baik pada Baekhyun sekarang. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol tengah membantu memijit tengkuk Baekhyun dengan sabar saat istrinya itu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya diwastafel.

"kau sudah baikan?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, setelah rasa mualnya hilang, rasa sakit langsung mendera kepalanya.

"sudah kubilang, aku akan menyewa maid untuk membantumu. Kau tidak harus memasak seperti ini. Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala. Kita tidak akan jatuh miskin meskipun mempekerjakan 100 maid dirumah ini." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena sejak pertama, Baekhyun bersikeras tidak ingin dibantu oleh siapapun dalam mengurus keluarga kecilnya.

"aku baik-baik saja Chan." Jawab Baekhyun yang kembali membuka matanya. ia kemudian berjalan menuju kompor dan melanjutkan acara masak paginya yang sempat tertunda.

"baik-baik saja bagaimana? Kau seperti mayat berjalan Baek, kau pucat, kau akan sering mual dan kesakitan. Kau masih bilang itu baik-baik saja? Kau tidak ingin anak-anak mengetahuinya, tapi melihat keaadaan mu sekarang aku tidak yakin anak-anak akan diam saja. Mengertilah Baekhyun."

 _Apa Chanyeol sedang menghawatirkanku sekarang? Tidak. Dia mungkin hanya kasihan melihat keadaanku yang seperti mayat hidup ini._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan lebih meilih mematikan kompor dan menuangkan sup yang telah dimasaknya ke dalam mangkuk besar. Kemudian ia membawa mangkuk itu kemeja makan yang sudah penuh dengan hidangan lainnya. Setelah meletakan masakan terakhir di meja makan Baekhyun kembali mengahampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"baiklah lakukan sesukamu, sekarang bisakah kau membangunkan anak-anak?"

"ne. Makanlah obatmu, aku yakin kau masih merasa sakit." Chanyeol menyerahkan piring kecil yang berisi obat-obat milik baekhyun yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"terimakasih"

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun menuangkan air dan bersiap memakan obatnya. Namun suara Jackson menghentikannya. Jackson tiba-tiba saja muncul dari bawah meja makan.

"itu obat apa umma? "

Baekhyun tersentak, dia benar-benar terkejut dan kembali meletakan obat berbentuk tablet itu seperti semula

"Jackson, sejak kapan..-"

"aku melihat semuanya umma, aku juga mendengar semuanya. Apa yang tidak boleh aku tahu? Apa yang disembunyikan umma dan appa dari kami? Dan sebenarnya... umma sakit apa, tidak mungkin hanya demam kan umma?" ucap Jackson dengan tatapan menyelidik tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya yang dipisahkan sebuah meja dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih diam, dan berharap Chanyeol segera kembali. Tapi Jackson terus menatap tajam kearahnya mebuat Baekhyun gelisah.

"kenapa umma diam? Jawab pertanyaanku umma" ucap jackson lagi.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang, sebelum Jackson benar-benar marah, ia harus jujur sekarang. Dia tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan hal penting ini pada anak-anaknya.

"umma... di rawat oleh dokter khusus. Onkologi, dok-"

"tunggu, bukankah itu dokter spesialis kanker? Umma..." sudah Baekhyun duga, Jackson dapat dikatakan jenius diusianya yang sebentar lagi menginjak sepuluh tahun. Istilah itu mungkin tak asing lagi untuk anak keduanya.

"apa? kanker? Umma terkena kanker?" itu suara tinggi Jesper yang baru saja tiba diikuti Chanyeol yang menggendong jiwon dipunggungnya. Baekhyun refleks menoleh kearah Jesper, dan dilihatnya Jesper yang masih dengan piyama juga menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Jesper." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia cemas, Jesper berbeda dengan jackson, emosinya mudah terpancing dibandingkan dengan kembarannya yang selalu bisa meredam emosinya.

"kenapa harus kanker? Umma jisoo baru saja meninggal karena kanker. Apa umma juga akan seperti itu? apa umma akan pergi meninggalkan kami?" tatapan Jesper berubah sendu, seakan meminta Baekhyun untuk memberitahu jika semua yang dikatannya salah.

"Jesper percaya pada appa, tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada umma" ucap Chanyeol lirih, jujur saja dia terkejut dengan keadaan saat ini. sebisa mungkin dia harus menenangkan Jesper sekarang. Jesper pun beralih memandang Chanyeol.

"kenapa aku harus percaya pada appa? appa juga akan meninggalkan aku, Jackson dan Jiwon juga kan? Appa akan pergi bersama kakek sihir itu! appa pikir aku tidak tahu maksud appa mengenalkan kakek sihir itu pada kami. Aku sudah sering melihatnya didrama. Umma dan appa sama saja. Pergi saja semuanya. Aku benci kalian." Teriak Jesper di akhir kalimatnya. Dia pun berlari kencang menuju kamarnya disusul oleh Jackson.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menutup matanya kembali. Belum hilang rasa sakit dikepalanya dia sudah di pusingkan kembali dengan kondisi saat ini.

"umma" Jiwon yang sedari tadi berada dipunggung Chanyeol merengek ingin dipangku oleh ibunya. Baekhyun pun langsung mengambil alih Jiwon dan mendekapnya erat.

"umma, apa maksud Jesper hyung? Umma mau pergi kemana? Jiwon ingin ikut." Jiwon menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"tidak sayang, umma tidak akan kemana-mana. Jiwon sarapan bersama appa ya? Umma akan menyusul Jesper dan Jackson hyung untuk sarapan juga. Oke?"

Sementara itu Jesper tengah menangis terduduk di ranjangnya, dan didepannya ada Jackson yang mengusap pundak kembarannya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan Jesper.

"jangan menangis Jes, umma pasti sedih dengan ucapanmu tadi. Harusnya kita membantu umma." Ucap Jackson

sebenarnya Jackson juga sangat terkejut dengan penyakit yang umma nya derita. Jackson mewarisi kepintaran ibunya, dan dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu dikelasnya, Jackson tentu saja sangat mengerti tentang kondisi umma nya saat ini, ia juga sangat sedih, mengingat penyakit itu bisa merebut ibunya kapan saja.

"aku tahu kau sangat pintar Jack, tapi aku tidak butuh nasihatmu! , kau tidak usah berpura-pura kuat di depanku." ketus Jesper menyingkirkan tangan Jackson dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

Tiba- tiba suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi keduanya. Baekhyun pun muncul dibalik pintu.

"boleh umma masuk?" tanya Baekhyun. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kedua anaknya, dan dia tetap melanjutkan memasuki kamar.

"hei, kenapa anak umma menangis?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah berlutut menyamakan posisi dengan Jesper, kemudian ia mengusap air mata pada wajah Jesper.

"Jackson baik baik saja?" tanyanya lagi beralih menatap putra duplikat Chanyeol itu dengan mengelus lembut pipi Jackson yang dibalas gelengan pelan olehnya.

" Aku tidak butuh umma dalam hal apapun! Umma tidak akan disini lebih lama lagi kan? Pergi saja sekarang!."

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya. tubuhnya menegang, dadanya perih mendengar teriakan Jesper dihadapannya. dan tanpa sadar amrahnya terpancing.

"kalian pikir ini mudah bagi umma?! Umma berjuang setiap hari agar umma bisa hidup lebih lama lagi hanya untuk kalian! Umma tidak ingin pergi! " ujar Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Jesper dan Jackson terperangah melihat ibunya, mereka tidak pernah melihat ibunya menangis dan marah seperti ini,membuat mereka sadar, umma mereka telah berjuang selama ini, Jackson yang tidak menangis sebelumnya kini air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya, sementara tangisan Jesper semakin menjadi, setelah mendengar perkataan ummanya, dia merasa bersalah dengan semua yang telah dia ucapkan pada ummanya.

Jesper turun dari ranjang lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

"jangan pergi umma. Jangan pergi" gumam Jesper ditengah isakannya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jesper, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Jackson yang menundukan menyembunyikan tangisannya, Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, kemudian merentangkan tangan mengajak Jackson kedalam dekapannya. Jackson langsung berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"jangan pergi umma. Kami membutuhkan umma." gumam Jackson yang masih terus menangis.

Baekhyun semakin mendekap erat kedua anaknya.

 _Tuhan... Ijinkan aku hidup lebih lama_.

.

.

.

=== Missing You ===

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan berkas terakhirnya. Saatnya istirahat dari pekerjaan CEO yang sangat melelahkan ini. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel disaku kemejanya, dan menuliskan pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

' _aku akan menjemputmu.'_

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi menerima balasan.

' _oke, aku menunggumu'_

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera meraih kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Setelah dua puluh menit perjalanan, Chanyeol akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah gedung tinggi yang merupakan perusahaan sahabatnya sekaligus kolega bisnisnya. Kris. Disana telah ada seseorang yang menunggu, seseorang itu melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo baru saja menutup pintu mobil.

"tidak, aku baru saja keluar, tadi ada pekerjaan tambahan, aku mengirim e-mail hasil proyek kita di Jeju pada bosku. Jadi kau datang tepat waktu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman khasnya.

"katakan pada Kris, jika sudah waktunya pulang, dia tidak boleh memberi pekerjaan tambahan pada sekrertarisnya." Chanyeol mengusak kepala Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak bisa seperti itu, bagaimanapun dia berhak melakukannya. Dia bosku. "

"baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita makan malam?"

"oke, berangkat."

.

.

.

=== Missing You ===

.

.

"Jiwonie. umma sudah membaca 5 buku dongeng, Kenapa Jiwon tidak tidur? Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, sayang "

Baekhyun tidur menyamping menghadap Jiwon di ranjang single milik anak bungsunya, meskipun baru berumur empat tahun, Jiwon sudah ingin tidur terpisah dari orang tuanya. Dan memiliki kamar sendiri.

"Jiwon ingin appa yang membacakan cerita. Kenapa appa belum pulang umma?" pertanyaan Jiwon membuat Baekhyun kebingungan untuk menjelaskannya.

Dulu Chanyeol tidak seperti ini, jika menyangkut pekerjaan dia selalu membawa sisanya untuk dikerjakan dirumah sehingga banyak waktu yang dihabiskan untuk ketiga anak mereka. dan Baekhyun kembali berpikir jika Chanyeol benar-benar sudah melupakan keluarganya. Pantaskah jika Baekhyun marah?

" Jiwon kan tahu, appa sangat sibuk sekarang, jadi Jiwon tidur saja ya. Umma akan bernyanyi untuk Jiwon." Jiwon mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Jiwon sangat suka suara ibunya itu, sangat lembut dan membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil tepatnya diparkiran apartemen Kyungsoo.

"ne?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo dan sedikit melumatnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tidak membalas. Chanyeol kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo,membuat pria mungil itu membuka mulutnya, tidak membuang kesempatan, lidah Chanyeol langsung bergerak untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo agar ciuman panasnya semakin dalam dan nikmat. Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup mata dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, dia menikmati dan membalas tautan Chanyeol. Sampai mereka berdua kehabisan oksigen dan dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan panas mereka.

"aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggengam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya.

"aku tahu. Tapi..."

Chanyeol menatap bingung karena ucapan Kyungsoo yang terhenti.

"apa yang ada dibalik celanamu? Kau terangsang? Hah, lucu sekali." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah mengembung. Dan seketika merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"tapi maaf, aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti sedang menunggumu. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya" Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

" sial! " Chanyeol mendengus memukul kemudi dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

=== Missing You ===

.

.

Chanyeol menekan password apartemennya. Setelah pintu terbuka ia berjalan masuk dan mendapati suasana apartemennya sangat gelap, dia pikir Baekhyun dan anak-anak sudah tidur, tapi sesaat kemudian suara Baekhyun terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Chanyeol kau sudah pulang? Kau mau makan? Aku akan menghangatkannya. Atau kau ingin mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu."

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menghampiri Chanyeol, dia terlihat pucat, sepertinya Baekhyun merasa sakit lagi, tapi dia masih memaksakan bersikap seperti istri yang baik, dia mengambil tas kerja di tangan kanan Chanyeol. Dan melepaskan dasi suaminya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, dia butuh istrinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hasratnya, Chanyeol menyeringai, dia mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"aku... ingin memakanmu." Bisik Chanyeol sedikit sensual, membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merinding, tentu saja dia tahu maksud ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"a-apa? kau bilang apa?"tanya Baekhyun gugup. Memastikan bahwa pendengaranya tidak salah.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti dan segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun, dia mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut dengan ibujarinya dan berkata-

" kau gugup, kau pasti mendengarnya. bolehkah?"

Baekhyun tersipu, sebenarnya ia sangat lelah dan rasa sakit kembali menderanya. Tapi sudah lama mereka tidak bercinta, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya. Jadi wajar saja Baekhyun merasa gugup dan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat sekarang. Dia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini, siapa tahu keesekonnya Chanyeol akan kembali mencintainya. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan hari esok.

Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung menerima jawaban dari Baekhyun, akhirnya dia bersuara.

"jika kau lelah, tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol dan menggeleng pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan senyum tersipunya, Chanyeol menyeringai puas, dia menarik tangan baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, dan segera menggendong istrinya _bridal_ menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Biarkanlah mereka merasakan kebahagian sebelum kebahagian itu tidak berpihak lagi pada mereka.

/nc skip-_-/

.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja akan tertidur setelah tiga jam lamanya bercinta, Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan kejadian malam ini, walaupun tadi Chanyeol sedikit kasar, tapi dia bahagia. Bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol masih mencintainya? Selama percintaannya tadi chanyeol terus mendesahkan namanya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu ketika memikirkannya.

"Chan kau ingat? minggu depan Jiwon ulang tahun, kita akan merayakannya dimana? "

"hm. Akan kupikirkan. Sekarang tidurlah Baek, kau pasti lelah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Dia lelah dan ingin pergi tidur sekarang.

Senyuman Baekhyun seketika luntur, dia kembali mengingat. dulu, ketika mereka selesai bercinta Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka akan saling memeluk hingga pagi datang, dan sekarang Baekhyun baru menyadari tidak ada kata cinta dan pelukan hangat saat ini.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miris, pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang masih mencintainya hilang entah kemana, ucapan Chanyeol yang merindukannya, ternyata hanya merindukan tubuhnya saja. Dan Baekhyun kecewa dengan hal itu. selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya digengam erat, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan mencoba menampik pemikiran bodohnya, jika Chanyeol tidak lagi mencintainya, maka ia akan berusah mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melingkarkan satu tangannya untuk memeluk punggung Chanyeol. _Jangan pergi!_

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Benar, kau pasti sangat lelah bekerja seharian." Ucap Baekhyun menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun tahu semua, diam-diam ia menyewa seseorang untuk mengikuti Chanyeol hari ini, kalian ingat? Dia adalah cucu dari pemilik perusahaan sukses di Korea Selatan yang kini dipimpin oleh Chanyeol, menyewa seseorang tanpa diketahui suaminya adalah hal mudah baginya. Baekhyun sudah lama ingin melakukan hal itu, tapi dia tidak siap dengan kenyataan yang akan didapatnya. Dan ketika hatinya sudah siap, dia dikejutkan dengan foto yang dikirim ke ponselnya.

saat itu,Baekhyun baru saja meraih knop pintu untuk keluar dari kamar Jiwon, namun tiba-tiba orang suruhannya, mengirim sebuah foto yang membuat Baekhyun seketika jatuh terduduk, dan tidak hanya rasa pusing yang kembali mendera kepalanya, hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh ratusan pedang saat itu. Foto yang menampilkan Chanyeol yang tengah bertautan panas dengan Kyungsoo di dalam mobil, membuat air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi, jiwanya kosong, hatinya benar-benar sakit. jika Baekhyun tidak ingat dia masih berada dikamar Jiwon, ingin sekali dia berteriak mengeluarkan rasa sesak dan sakit yang menghujam hatinya dan membanting apapun yang ada didepannya kala itu.

Namun apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Tubuh polos tertutup selimut itu menjelaskan jika ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Ia harus menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Tapi faktanya lebih menyakitkan, dan dengan bodohnya ia masih mencintai Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas telah berpaling pada kekasih lamanya.

"salahkah aku jika aku sangat mencintaimu channie? jangan pergi." Ucap Baekhyun lirih kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. dia belum tidur. Dia mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun. dia merasa bersalah,dan dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi...

 _Maafkan aku Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

=== Missing You ===

.

.

"Jack, sup ini rasanya sangat asin, kenapa umma menambahkan garam lagi dimangkuknya?" bisik Jesper pada Jackson yang berada disampingnya. Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terus menambahkan garam dan mencoba supnya berulangkali.

"Baek, hentikan!" ujar Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menambahkan garam lagi pada supnya. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Dokter Oh.

 _Jaga Baekhyun dengan baik, jika tumor menekan sarafnya, dia bisa kehilangan pengelihatan dan indra perasa. aku yakin kau bisa merawat Baekhyun dengan baik, Chanyeol-ssi._

Apa penyakit Baekhyun semakin parah? Pikir Chanyeol. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia dilanda rasa takut tak beralasan.

"apa rasa supnya hambar? Kenapa tidak dimakan?Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari tidak ada satupun yang menyentuh sarapan pagi yang dibuatnya.

Jiwon yang baru selesai meminum susunya kemudian mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi sup buatan ibunya.

" wellllk. sup jagung ini sangat asin umma!" Jiwon mengerenyit dan menjululurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol segera memberi segelas air pada jiwon.

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong, _apakah ini yang dikatakan Dokter Oh? Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun, aku yakin sup ini rasanya hambar_. Dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya.

"umma akan buatkan yang baru, masih tersisa 10 menit lagi sebelum kalian berangkat."

"tidak Baek, hari ini kita makan yang ada saja. Dan nanti akan ada seseorang yang membantumu, jadi kau tidak perlu memasak lagi. Oke? Kau hanya perlu istirahat" Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk dikursinya.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi.

"oh, apa orang itu sudah datang?" Chanyeol baru akan menuju pintu, namun Jiwon berlari mendahuluinya.

"Jiwon saja yang membukanya appa!" jiwon berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"selamat pagi Jiwonie!"

"kyungsoo hyung!" pekik Jiwon senang melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri membawa rantang makanan di tangannya.

"hyung membawa nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Jiwon." Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukan rantang yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi pada Jiwon.

"wah daebak!" Jiwon berjingkrak kegirangan, dia sangat sangat menyukai masakan Kyungsoo.

"Jiwon, siapa yang-" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jiwon.

"umma! Kyungsoo hyung membawa nasi goreng kimchi! Kita makan enak sekarang!" ucap Jiwon yang menggengam erat tangan Kyungsoo, mengajak hyungnya itu masuk.

"hallo, Baekhyun-ssi, sebelumnya aku telah berjanji pada Jiwon untuk memasak makanan, jadi aku kesini-"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjelaskannya,Ucapannya terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"ne. Masuklah, kami juga sedang sarapan, kau bisa bergabung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tobecontinue...**

* * *

Hai readers! Kyura balik lagi bawa chap 3 setelah sebulan kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan. Terimakasih untuk lagu Ailee – i will go to you like first now yang sudah membantu mencairkan ide. Ceritanya makin amburadul ya? aneh? Kehilangan feel juga? Maafkan saya mengecewakan kalian T.T .chapter 3 udah tercipta juga kyura udah bersyukur banget. dan dengan menyesal, kyura tidak buat nc-_-.

Maaf jika banyak typo, kesalahan keterangan dokter, nama tempat, waktu dan jarak, itu murni kesalahanku. Hal itu hanya aku buat untuk kepentingan cerita. Namanya juga cerita khayalan yang ada di otak rada pinter saya, jika tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan mohon dimaklum.

Karena saya vkook shipper juga, nanti vkook bakalan dijadiin peran pendukung. Adakah yang setuju? Mohon di jawab dikolom review ya teman teman.

Big thanks to :

Wonkyuchoi614, VianaPark, Valsxid, ketekchanII, CindyTamaraSL1, wandapcy614, cici fu, Nunkookie819, .9047, byunbaek15, LyWoo, SFA30, Baeka, Ricon65, Galaxy Aquarius, Love654, Shiomichi, yeolloaddedbaek, auliaMRQ, parkbaexh614, syalalala, Deramy, socloverqua, n3208007, zhangyiw3, Guest.

Dan yang sudah favorit dan follow ff gaje ini.

Review lagi yaa, biar ide cepat datang di otak saya. Hehe. Love you.


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm Sorry, I Love You

Recomended song : Park Hyo Shin – Snow Flower

.

.

.

* * *

==== Missing You ====

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang menikmati angin sore di sebuah taman dekat Sungai Han. Suasananya cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan pasangan kasmaran yang bergandengan tangan menikamati indahnya pemandangan disana. Membuat Baekhyun mengingat masalalunya dengan Chanyeol. Dulu Chanyeol akan menitipkan si kembar yang masih bayi pada mama Park, sementara dia dan istrinya berkencan, walaupun hanya sekedar berjalan mengelilingi taman tapi mereka menikmati waktu berdua yang terbilang jarang karena kesibukan Chanyeol menjadi seorang direktur baru.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengulang memori indah , seketika dia tersenyum pahit, mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, dia seolah dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya setelah dia mati. Jiwon yang sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan 'hyung' –nya itu. Jesper yang sempat marah, berubah menjadi akrab karena Kyungsoo menjanjikan boneka baymax besar seperti aslinya pada Jesper, dan Jesper suka itu, karena dia tidak bisa membujuk Baekhyun beratus kali pun. Baekhyun selalu bilang bahwa Jesper sudah memiliki satu, tapi dia harus berbagi dengan kembarannya yang juga penggemar robot putih gembul itu. Jesper ingin egois kali ini. dia ingin Baymax seutuhnya menjadi miliknya. Dengan perubahan Jesper yang sudah menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol yang awalnya terlihat canggung, kala itu senyum di bibirnya tak pernah luntur. Berbeda dengan Jackson yang hanya terdiam menikmati sup asin buatan ibunya, tidak sekalipun menyentuh makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo, tidak pula tertarik dengan janji yang diucapkan Kyungsoo, dan kembali kekamar setelah sarapannya habis. Mebuat Baekhyun khawatir padanya.

Sudah 20 menit dia duduk di bangku taman itu untuk menunggu seseorang, sampai akhirnya suara yang sangat ia kenal membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, maaf menunggu lama. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kukira kau tak akan datang. Duduklah dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Monster! Matilah kau! Shut shut shut" Teriak Jiwon yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam melompat-lompat di kasur sambil mengarahkan pistol mainan yang bercahaya pada Chanyeol.

"Akh, tidak pangeran. Ampuni aku." Chanyeol meringis, memegang dadanya seolah terkena tembakan lalu terjatuh diatas ranjang sembari memeluk Jiwon.

Sudah satu jam Chanyeol menemani Jiwon bermain, tapi Jiwon masih sangat aktif, sementara Chanyeol sudah lelah berlari mengitari isi apartemen mengejar Jiwon yang tak mau mandi dan malah mengajaknya bermain 'Monster dan Pangeran' .

"Appa! Lepaskan!" Rengek Jiwon berusaha keluar dari kukungan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menggendong anak bungsunya itu ke kamar mandi.

"Waktunya mandi pangeran, Monster sudah kalah, permainan selesai."

"Jiwon tidak mau!" Jeritnya. dia memberontak masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan ayahnya. Namun tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat, dia mendorong pintu kamar mandi dengan kaki kanannya, dan segera mendudukan Jiwon di bathtub. Saat Chanyeol tengah membuka bajunya agar tidak basah, Jiwon yang cerdik bangkit dan berlari keluar dengan mudah karena pintu tidak dikunci sebelumnya.

"Park Jiwon kembali!"

Chanyeol bergegas menyusul Jiwon dengan hanya memakai singlet hitam untuk menutupi perut kotak-kotaknya. Namun sayang, Jiwon anak yang lincah, dia sudah berlari jauh dan segera bersembunyi dibawah meja makan yang tertutup oleh taplak. Chanyeol sempat melihat kaki Jiwon sebelum anaknya itu bersembunyi. Dia hendak menangkap Jiwon tapi tangannya tiba-tiba di pegang Jesper yang membawa buku tulis dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Appa! Bantu Jesper mengisi soal matematika ini."

"Sebentar ya sayang, appa mandikan dulu Jiwon. Kembalilah kekamarmu, tunggu di meja belajar. Nanti appa menyusul."

"Jesper ingin sekarang! Jackson menyebalkan appa, dia tidak mau memberitahuku padahal sudah selesai."

Dan saat itu juga Jiwon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kembali berlari."Appa tangkap Jiwon!"

Chanyeol menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kasar. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengurus anak-anaknya yang sangat lincah dan cengeng ini. Walaupun Chanyeol adalah orang nomor satu diperusahaannya pekerjaannya selalu menempuk dan tidak bisa diwakilkan, oleh sebab itu dia selalu pulang ketika anak-anaknya bersiap untuk tidur, dan Chanyeol hanya tinggal membacakan buku dongeng jika mereka meminta, terkadang dia bermain sampai ketiga anaknya tertidur disofa karena kelelahan, lalu Chanyeol akan memindahkan mereka satu persatu ke kamar masing-masing. Dihari libur pun, dia tidak selelah hari ini, karena Baekhyun ada bersamanya. Ibu dari ketiga anaknya itu selalu punya cara untuk membuat anak-anak tenang.

Kini Chanyeol pulang sangat awal karena Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjaga anak-anak selagi dia pergi ke dokter untuk chek up rutin. Chanyeol hendak mengantarnya, namun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk meminta Chanyeol tetap menemani ketiga anaknya dirumah.

"Appa! Jiwon pipis di komik limited edisionku!" teriak Jackson dari dalam kamar, disusul suara tangisan Jiwon disana. Sementara Jesper masih merajuk dan memukul pelan kaki sang ayah.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Ya Tuhan"

.

.

.

==== Missing You ====

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Baekhyun tengah mengganti sprai yang ada dikamar Jiwon. Serta memasang sarung bantal dan guling dibantu oleh Jesper dan Jackson.

"Umma, siapa yang datang? Apa halmeoni sudah kembali dari Busan? Apa halmeoni akan menginap disini?" Jiwon terus mengikuti langkah ibunya karena penasaran tiba-tiba saja ummanya meyuruh untuk tidur dengan kedua hyungnya malam ini.

"Bukan, hanya teman umma."

"Kenapa dia tinggal bersama kita?" giliran Jackson yang bertanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatap tajam kearahnya menyandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada.

 _Kemarin malam Baekhyun pulang ketika anak-anak sudah tidur. Mereka tidur lebih awal dari jam biasanya./ Mungkin karena terlalu lelah membuat Chanyeol kesal?/ . dan dia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk diranjang dan menatap lurus ketika Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya._

 _"Apa Dokter Oh itu punya banyak pasien sehingga kau harus mengantri dan pulang terlambat? Lima jam Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit? Setauku chek up tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."_

 _Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya._

 _"Maaf. Tapi Chan..." Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol menyisakan jarak cukup dekat. Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _"Besok pagi temanku akan datang dan tinggal disini untuk membantuku. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyewa seorang maid."_

 _"Apa dia orang baik-baik?"_

 _"Tentu saja, kau juga mengenalnya." Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum._

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Kyungsoo."_

 _Hening beberapa detik. Raut wajah Chanyeol pun berubah gusar._

 _"Kenapa harus dia?"_

 _"Karena kau mencintainya, karena anak-anak sudah kenal dengannya. Jadi aku pikir inilah saatnya untuk berheti egois. Dan aku mencoba percaya pada Kyungsoo, sehingga nanti aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." kata demi kata diucapkan Baekhyun dengan lancar seakan dia sudah menyipaknnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, Baekhyun berusaha tidak menangis, untuk kali ini saja dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol._

 _"Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Baek, aku tidak setuju. Aku bisa carikan yang lain untuk membantumu."_

 _Chanyeol berbalik menuju ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk tidur meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam mematung dengan air mata yang gagal ia tahan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Umma! Aku bertanya kenapa teman umma tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Jackson menyadarkan sang ibu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus wajah Jackson.

"Untuk membantu umma. Jika dia sudah datang, Jesper, Jackson dan Jiwon harus membantunya juga oke?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus wajah ketiga anaknya satu persatu.

TING TONG. suara bel di kediaman keluarga Park berbunyi.

"Oh apakah itu dia? " Tanya Jesper.

"Jiwon akan membukanya." Teriak Jiwon berlari menuju pintu. Disusul oleh kedua hyungnya yang penasaran.

Baekhyun kini membereskan nakas kecil disamping ranjang dan melihat sebuah bingkai foto pernikahan dia dan Chanyeol yang selalu dipandangi Jiwon sebelum tidur. Baekhyun pandangi sebentar foto yang menampilkan dua pria dengan tuksedo hitam dan putih, pria yang menggunakan tuksedo hitam tersenyum terpaksa kearah kamera, sedangkan pria disampingnya terlihat bahagia. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan hendak memasukannya kedalam laci.

"Tetap disana." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil pigura berukuran kecil itu dan meletakannya kembali seperti semula. Kemudian Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Mereka membutuhkan sosok ibu setelah aku pergi."

"Tidak ada yang yang bisa mengambil tempatmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. _Lalu apa maumu sialan!_

"Umma! Kyungsoo hyung datang. Soo hyung datang!" Pekik Jesper dan Jiwon bersamaan.

"Soo hyung membawa boneka baymax yang besar! Ahjussi pengantar barang sedang meletakkannya dikamarku umma! Aku akan pergi melihatnya!" Jesper meloncat kegirangan memberitahu ibunya dan dengan cepat berlari kearah kamarnya.

Baekhyun merubah ekspresinya seketika, dia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo yang membawa tas besar di genggamannya. Tapi disisi lain Jackson menatap tajam pada ibunya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo melihatnya dan langsung menundukan kepala.

"Hai Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menghilangkan embel-embel ssi karena kesepakatan mereka kemarin untuk tidak terlalu formal.

"Mulai sekarang, ini adalah kamarmu." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Ayo Jiwon, biarkan Soo hyung sendiri oke?" Baekhyun mengajak Jiwon keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disana. sebelum pergi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan sedikit tersenyum kearaahnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri ranjang dan menyimpan tas besarnya disana.

"Kyungsoo..." Gumam Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku berada di posisi Baekhyun, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo memasak banyak makanan. Makanan enak yang memenuhi meja makan. Chanyeol menghampiri dengan Jiwon yang berada digendongannya.

"Wah kelihatannya sangat enak."

"Yeay! Jiwon suka sekali makanan Soo hyung!"

Kemudian Baekhyun datang menggandeng Jesper dan Jackson. Dan mereka pun mengambil tempat masing-masing bersiap untuk makan malam pertama dengan Kyungsoo^^

"Umma Jesper lupa, ada tugas membuat tabel perkalian 20-50 besok harus dikumpulkan. Umma bantu Jesper ya! Jackson pelit!"

Jesper memanyunkan bibirnya, mendelik kesal ke arah Jackson. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya juga menatap kesal kearah Jesper. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan anak-anaknya.

"Mmm... hari ini umma sangat lelah dan ingin cepat tidur. Biarkan Kyungsoo hyung membantumu malam ini."

"Soo hyung pasti sibuk."

Kyungsoo lalu mentap Jesper dengan senyum berbentuk hatinya.

"Jangan khawatir! Hyung akan membantu Jesper menggunakan cara yang cepat."

"Wah daebak! Jika aku sudah besar, aku ingin menjadi pintar dan bekerja di perusahaan, seperti hyung." Jesper tertawa. Namun, Jackoson malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku akan mewujudkan impian umma menjadi seoarang dokter karena Aku sudah pintar! . Aku selesai!"

Jackson mendorong kursinya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, panggilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tidak didengar olehnya.

"Aku akan menyusul Jackson" Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi mengikuti Jackson.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan hati-hati menghampiri Jackson yang termenung di balkon kamarnya.

"Aku membencimu, kau tidak pernah bisa mengambil tempat umma" ketus Jackson melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada disampingnya.

"Aku tahu... aku juga tidak ingin." Jackson mendongakkan kepala menatap Kyungsoo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku akan membantu umma mu, tapi tanpa bantuanmu, semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Jadi tolong bantu aku."

Jackson terdiam cukup lama, namun akhirnya dia menyadari kondisi ibunya tak seperti dulu, umma butuh bantuan. Dan dia pun segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali kekamarnya, melepas penat setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang baru selesai pada pukul 1 dinihari, besok dia harus menemani Kris menghadiri rapat penting, jadi dia harus segeraa tidur. Namun, sebuah bingkai foto menyita perhatiannya. Foto pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengambil figura itu dan tersenyum miris.

"Kau sudah berubah Chan. Kau berbeda dari Chanyeol yang kutinggalkan 9 tahun lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

==== Missing You ====

.

.

.

.

"Soo, aku tunggu di parkiran. Ayo anak-anak." Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan mencari berkas penting untuk rapat siang ini bersama Kris.

setelah beberapa langkah Jackson menghentikan langkahnya.

"Appa, aku akan menyusul nanti." Jackson kembali ke apartemen.

"Kau ingat terakhir kali menyimpan berkas itu?" Tanya Baekhyun membantu mencari.

"Aku yakin meninggalkannya di meja ini. Tapi tidak ada. aku bisa terlambat." Kyungsoo panik mencari diseluruh celah. Tiba-tiba Jackson menghampiri dan memberikan sebuah map hitam pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?"

"Oh benar." Kyungsoo mengambil map hitam itu dari tangan Jackson.

"Jackson menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku melihatnya dibawah meja, kukira kau sudah menemukannya, ternyata kau ceroboh." Ucap Jackson menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jackson jangan berbicara seperti itu." Baekhyun memperingati.

"Aku memang kadang ceroboh. Terimakasih Jackson." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama... Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo kita mampir ke toko kue, " Chanyeol memarkinkan mobilnya didepan toko. Hari sudah malam, seperti biasa Chanyeol akan menjemput Kyungsoo setelah pulang bekerja.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita membeli makanan untuk makan malam?" Kyungsoo melepas _seat belt_ dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Untuk Baekhyun. Dia sangat suka strawberrycake. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak membelikan kue itu untuknya." Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil, sementara Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dari dalam mobil.

 _Jangan berpura-pura lagi dihadapanku yeol... kau jelas sangat mencintainya. Dan aku hanya masa lalumu yang terpaksa kau cintai karena rasa bersalah._

"Kau tidak akan turun?" suara Chanyeol yang kembali membuka pintu mobil menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menunggu disini saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jiwon, ruangan tengah apartemen dihias oleh balon berwarna warni serta berbagai hiasan pesta ulang tahun di setiap sudut, kue besar bertingkat 3 yang dihiasi lilin angka 5 dan lilin kecil disekitarnya sudah siap untuk ditup oleh sang pemeran utama hari ini yang telah memakai baju khas pangeran dengan mahkota berwarna emas dikepalanya, nampak nyata seperti seorang pangeran cilik di kartun-kartun yang ia tonton. Sementara Chanyeol memakai kostum raja, sedangkan Baekhyun harus rela memakai gaun seperti seorang ratu demi ulang tahun putra bungsunya itu. Jesper, Jacksoon dan Kyungsoo berkostum pengawal, yang sempat membuat Jesper marah karena Jiwon yang menyuruhnya. Menurutnya kostum itu tidak keren.

"Saengil chukha hamnida... Saengil chukha hamnida.. Saranghaneun uri Jiwon, Saengil chukha hamnida."

"Buatlah permintaan, dan tiup lilinnya sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum membelai kepala Jiwon lembut. Jiwon mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum bahagia.

Jiwon memejamkan matanya erat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal didepan dada.

"Ya Tuhan, Jiwon ingin selalu bahagia bersama umma, appa, Jesper hyung, Jackson hyung, dan Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi apa Jiwon bisa? Kata jack hyung, umma sedang sakit. Jiwon mohon sembuhkanlah umma Ya Tuhan."

"Jiwon, tidak ingin kehilangan umma, Jiwon ingin umma menemani Jiwon hingga Jiwon menjadi harabeoji nanti, tapi kata Jesper hyung, umma akan pergi. Jiwon tidak tahu umma akan pergi kemana. Tapi jangan jauhkan Jiwon dari umma Ya Tuhan. Jiwon janji akan jadi anak baik. Karena Jiwon sayang umma, Jiwon juga sayang appa, Jes hyung, Jack hyung, Soo hyung. Jaga mereka untuk Jiwon Ya Tuhan." Jiwon segera meniup lilin dan membuka matanya kembali.

Suasana menjadi hening. Jiwon sempat kebingungan, namun pekikkan ibunya membuat semua orang tersadar dan langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Yeay, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Umma juga sayang Jiwon" Baekhyun memeluk erat Jiwon dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya,

"Appa juga menyayagi Jiwon. Kami semua sayang Jiwon."

"Selamat ulang tahun adik cengeng!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu uri Jiwon."

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke lima Park Jiwon."

.

.

Saatnya membagi kue yang telah dipotong. Jiwon memberi Baekhyun potongan pertama, tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan mual yang hebat dan segera membekap mulutnya lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan susah payah karena kostum ratu yang dipakainya.

"Huweeeek" Baekhyun hanya memuntahakan potongan kue tadi dan air liur.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol segera menghampiri dan meraih bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus saja mencoba memuntahkan sesuatu diperutnya namun tak berhasil. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, jika karena penyakitnya, dia akan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun ini berbeda.

Baekhyun mencuci cepat mulutnya, dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo lanjutkan pestanya."

"Tidak, kau harus berbaring sebentar" Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan berjalan ke ranjang mereka.

"Tapi Chan, Jiwon akan marah nanti."

"Dia tidak akan bisa marah pada ibunya, kau dengar permohonannya tadi? Kau harus sembuh."

Perlahan-lahan mata Baekhyun tertutup, dia memang cukup lelah karena menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Jiwon bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Baekhyun pun tertidur.

Chanyeol menaikan selimut sebatas dada dan mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku."

.

"Jesper, Jackson kembali kekamar kalian oke? " Perintah Kyungsoo, mereka pun mengerti ibunya harus banyak istirahat dan berlalu pergi walupun mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya.

"Apa umma baik-baik saja?Kenapa umma muntah? Apa kuenya tidak enak? Ini pasti salah Jiwon." Jiwon terlihat sedih dan hendak menangis.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menghampiri Jiwon dan mensejajarkan posisinya.

"Tidak sayang, ummamu hanya sedang kambuh." Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah manis Jiwon.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam tertidur, Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Jiwon setelah mengganti kostum ratu dengan pakaian nyaman. Walaupun jelas sekali bibirnya terlihat pucat dengan pandangan sayu. Dia tetap ingin segera meminta maaf pada anak bungsunya karena telah menghancurkan pesta ulang tahun Jiwon. Dan kini dia melihat Jiwon bersama Kyungsoo sedang berada di counter dapur tengah membuka toples kue. Jiwon mengambil satu kue dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Kyungsoo, kue apa itu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"ini? Kue kacang. aku membu-" Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Baekhyun sudah berteriak panik melupakan niat awlanya untuk meminta maaf pada Jiwon.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Jiwon.

"Jiwon muntahkan kue itu! cepat! Keluarkan!" Jiwon yang terkejut langsung mengeluarkan seluruh kue yang baru ia kunyah ditangan Baekhyun.

"Cepat pergi berkumur!" Jiwon berlari kearah wastafel, dan mencuci mulutnya dibantu Baekhyun.

"Jiwon, pergi kekamarmu, Waktunya tidur, umma akan menyusul. Oke?"

Jiwon mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kamar.

Sementara itu, dihadapannya Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu kue Baek! bukan racun!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya, dia merasa tersinggung karena kejadian tadi, Baekhyun seolah melarang Jiwon memakan kue buatannya.

"Jiwon alergi kacang, dia akan sesak nafas dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit jika memakan kacang." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha tenang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi kau keras kepala memintaku untuk membantumu! Ketika semua berjalan baik, anak-anak sudah ramah padaku. Tapi apa sekarang? Apakah alergi itu hanya alasanmu saja untuk menjauhkan Jiwon dariku? Kau iri bukan? Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang telah kau rebut sebelumnya! aku juga akan merebut anak-anak darimu!"

PLAAK!

Tamparan keras berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. nafas Baekhyun memburu. Dia sudah mencoba tenang. Namun, Ucapan Kyungsoo sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dan Baekhyun benci itu. matanya sudah memerah, bibirnya bergetar hendak menagis.

Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan sakit. Namun dia malah tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali dingin.

"Baiklah, sikapmu sudah menjawab rasa penasaran. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Aku muak padamu!" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat pergi ke kamarnya dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tas besar yang dibawanya pertamakali.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tatapan kecewanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepala, satu tetes air mata meluncur bebas di wajahnya. Tapi Dia tidak boleh menangis dihadapan Chanyeol! dan dia pun segera menghapus air matanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Dia berbicara keterlaluan, dia ingin mengambil anak-anakku"

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Aku sudah bilang padamu sejak awal,itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! "

"Tapi Chan... Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jiwon aku akan.-"

"Baekhyun, please jangan kekanakan! Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku kecewa padamu."

Deg!

"Chan..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar gedung apartemen dengan tergesa, air matanyanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, dia lelah. Pikirannya kacau, dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, yang belum pantas menjadi pendamping Chanyeol. tak terasa dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, ini jalan satu arah, dia harus menyebrang untuk mendapat sebuah taksi menuju apartemennya. Tanpa sadar, disisi lain sebuah mobil melaju cepat . Namun sialnya,Kyungsoo sudah berada di tengah jalan, sepertinya pengendara mobil dalam keadaan mabuk karena mobil yang melaju cepat itu sempat menabrak mobil didepannya. Jeritan orang-orang disekitar membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya dan hanya bisa melihat bahwa ajalnya semakin dekat.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Brugh!

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, darah muncul dimana-mana. Dan matanya terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka, diantara riuh orang yang mengerumuninya, terdengar teriakan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo,tetap buka matamu! Ambulan akan segera datang! BUKA MATAMU KYUNGSOO! TAHANLAH SEBENTAR LAGI!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, mencoba meraih wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

 _Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah memberiku kesempatan dicintai olehmu lagi. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau berbahagia dengannya._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan kasar, dia berjalan gontai memasuki kamar. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu langsung memekik kaget melihat Chanyeol berpenampilan sangat kacau. Rambut acak-acakan dan noda darah yang terlihat sangat jelas di kemeja putihnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka? Dimana? Aku akan mengobatimu."

"DIAMLAH!" Chanyeol menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun yang berada diwajahnya. Membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang mengenai sisi ranjang

"A-apa yang terjadi? A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Gugup Baekhyun , dia takut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang datar tapi menyiratkan emosi yang besar.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun yang membuat dia meringis karena cengkraman Chanyeol sangat kuat.

"Apa kau puas? Akibat sikapmu Kyungsoo mati! Jika kau bisa mengendalikan sifatmu yang kekanakan itu Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini! DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI TERTABRAK, BYUN BAEKHYUN."

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka sepenuhnya, dia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. _Kyungsoo... mati?_

"Aku juga muak padamu! Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang penyakit sialanmu itu! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" Chanyeol menghempaskan Baekhyun keranjang.

Hati Baekhyun sakit, bagaikan ditusuk oleh seribu pedang sekaligus. Baekhyun mencengkram kuat dadanya dan memukul pelan, berharap rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang,walau sedikit. Sekarang , bahkan Chanyeol menginginkan kematiannya. Orang yang sangat dia cintai, ingin dia mati?.

Sementara Chanyeol bergegas kearah lemari, dia mengambil koper dan memasukan pakaian dan barang-barang miliknya dengan terburu –buru.

"Kau akan pergi kemana dengan koper besar itu?" Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol.

"Aku Pergi." Tegas Chanyeol mennghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan kembali memasukan pakaian kedalam koper.

"Chanyeol-ah jangan seperti ini. Kita bicara baik-baik. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Jangan membawa anak-anak dalam masalah ini! Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu! Aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan seorang pem-bu-nuh" Gumam Chanyeol menekankan kata terakhir.

Baekhyun terdiam membeku,Hatinya benar-benar terpecah belah, masa bodo dengan tekadnya yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol. Ucapan Chanyeol kali ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding pertamakali Chanyeol mengajaknya bercerai. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia di sebut sebagai pembunuh oleh suaminya sendiri? Baekhyun rela dimaki apa saja, asal jangan kata satu itu, pembunuh adalah kata yang paling mengerikan untuk nya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, kata itu diucapkan oleh pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Pria yang membuat dia memeliki ketiga malaikatnya sekarang. Pria yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun hidup bersamanya, mengucapkan langsung kata kejam itu di telinga Baekhyun.

Air mata sudah mengucur deras di pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Baekhyun yang menangis terduduk dilantai yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

==== Missing You ====

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, semua benar-benar berubah. Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun, panggilan dari Baekhyun tak pernah diangkatnya, 1000 pesan yang sudah Baekhyun kirim berisi penyesalannya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali, tak pernah di baca. Ponselnya selalu tak aktif. Tapi pak Kim –sekertaris Chanyeol- berkata bahwa Chanyeol masuk kantor seperti biasa, walaupun penampilannya sedikit kacau. Dan Pak Kim menambahkan jika dia tidak bisa memberitahu dimana Chanyeol tinggal saat ini, karena direktur itu akan langsung memecatnya, dan Baekhyun pun mengerti.

 _Sebegitu, benci kah dia padaku? Apa dia merasa sangat kehilangan dengan kepergian Kyungsoo? lalu bagaimana jika aku yang mati? Apa dia akan merasa hal yang sama?_

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun miminta seseorang untuk membantu mengurus anak-anaknya, karena kondisinya semakin hari semakin memprihatinkan. Dia bernama Jeon Jungkook. Pria manis bergigi kelinci yang membuat Baekhyun gemas dengan wajah pemuda itu langsung mengklaim Jungkook sebagai adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu setelah kepergian Chanyeol, seiring waktu masalah selalu datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Tidakkah kepergian Chanyeol sudah cukup membuat dia hancur? sekarang Jesper juga kecewa padanya. Karena kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

 _"Jesper apa ini? Kau tahu sudah melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau memukul teman sekelasmu? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi kasar seperti ini?! Umma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu melakukan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah!" satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun di panggil oleh wali kelas –si kembar- karena Jesper terlibat perkelahian dengan teman sekelasnya, yang menyebabkan salah satunya dibawa kerumah sakit._

 _"Tapi Jimin yang mulai umma!" Jesper masih bersikeras bahwa dia tak salah._

 _"Tapi perbuatanmu salah Jesper! umma sudah bilang jangan melakukan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah! Jangan diulang lagi! Lihat Jackson! Kau harus belajar padanya! Nilai mu selalu menurun. Apa karena kau menjadi gangster di sekolah?"_

 _"Apa umma sudah selesai menceramahiku?"_

 _"PARK JESPER! Sekarang berani melawan umma?"_

 _"Aku bukan melawan umma! Aku hanya tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Jackson! Aku bodoh, Jackson jenius, dia bisa membanggakan umma, sementara aku hanya bisa berkelahi! Apa itu yang ingin umma katakan padaku? Bukankah appa pergi juga akibat ulah umma? "_

 _"Jesper." Jackson bersuara karena dia pikir ucapan saudara kembarnya sudah keterlaluan._

 _"Apa? kau juga mau memarahiku? Iya benar kau memang sempurna! Aku akan pergi ke tempat appa! Hiks."_

 _Jesper menangis. Dia berlari dan menutup keras pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun diam membeku dan jatuh terduduk di sofa._

 _"Umma baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jackson terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi ummanya yang sudah sangat pucat. Tapi saat menatap Jackson senyum di wajahnya tidak pernah hilang._

 _"Hmm. Umma baik-baik saja. Apa umma terlalu kasar pada hyung mu?"_

 _Jackson tidak menjawab. Dan beralih menatap sendu ibunya ._

 _"Umma... aku ingin minta maaf." Gumamnya._

 _"Untuk apa? Jackson tidak salah apapun."_

 _"Jesper memukul Jimin karena Jimin dan teman-temannya mengejek kami. Karena... umma seorang laki-laki."_

 _Deg! Jadi penyebabnya adalah aku? Jesper memukul teman-teman sekelasnya dan harus rela di skorsing tiga hari karena membelaku? Ini semua salahku. Aku memang pria aneh. –Baekhyun._

 _"Jesper tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan mereka. dia melawan Jimin dan teman-temannya sendirian, sementara aku hanya bisa melaporkan kejadian itu pada guru. Maaf umma, aku tidak membantu Jesper dan membuatnya dihukum sendirian."_

 _Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jackson sangat erat._

 _"Tidak. Apa yang Jackson lakukan sudah benar. Maafkan umma, karena kalian lahir dari rahim umma. Maaf."_

 _Baekhyun mengecup puncuk kepala Jackson lama, lalu memejamkan matanya erat._

 _._

 _._

Dan disini lah Baekhyun sekarang, ia duduk di ranjang queen size milik anak kembarnya, untuk meminta maaf pada Jesper karena sudah terlalu kasar padanya. Dan di ranjang yang sama hanya ada Jesper yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, dia menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dari aroma khas milik ibunya yang selalu membuat dia merasa nyaman , tapi sekarang dia masih sangat marah pada Baekhyun.

"Jesper. Maafkan umma karena sudah membentakmu tadi." Baekhyun menyentuh tubuh Jesper, berharap sang anak berbalik untuk melihat ketulusan hatinya meminta maaf. Tapi yang terdengar hanya suara ketus Jesper yang masih memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Aku berkelahi karena membela umma , karena aku menyayangi umma. Tapi aku sangat tidak suka jika umma sudah membandingkan kejelekanku dengan kebaikan Jackson. Aku bukan Jackson umma! Aku Jesper."

"Umma tahu, maaf. Umma sangat menyesal. Apa yang harus umma lakukan agar Jesper tak marah lagi pada umma?"

Jesper akhirnya membuka selimutnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin appa. Aku ingin umma membawa appa kerumah ini."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu mengusap rambut Jesper lembut.

"Tapi... saat ini, appa mu sangat marah pada umma"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah kalian. Jika umma tidak bisa membawa appa kesini, aku yang akan pergi menemui appa sendiri."

"Jangan!Diluar sangat berbahaya. Umma tidak ingin kau terluka."

Jesper kembali memunggungi Baekhyun dan menaikan selimut sebatas dada.

"Tapi umma melukaiku! Ucapan umma melukaiku! Aku ingin pergi dari umma dan bertemu appa!"

Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali anak yang dilahirkannya dengan susah payah mengatakan hal itu, apakah Jesper juga ingin dia pergi?

"Baiklah, umma akan bawa appa mu kesini, Jesper jangan pergi dari umma hm? Jesper jangan marah lagi pada umma. Umma... akan sangat sakit, jika Jesper melakukan itu. Cha! sekarang istirahatlah, Jesper pasti sangat lelah. Umma tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi."

Baekhyun mengusap tubuh Jesper dan mencium lama puncuk kepala anak sulungnya.

"Jesper tetap jadi anak kebanggaanku, Jesper adalah malaikat kecilku. umma, sayang Jesper." Bisik Baekhyun pelan tidak ingin membangunkan Jesper yang terpejam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka laci nakas dan menemukan sebuah amplop coklat berisi surat-perceraian- yang sangat ingin dia robek. Dua minggu lalu seorang pengacara atas nama Chanyeol berkunjung kerumahnya mengantarkan surat cerai yang sudah ditandatangani Chanyeol. tapi hingga saat ini Baekhyun masih belum menandatangani surat itu, dan sekarang dia berubah pikiran. Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Anak-anak sudah sangat merindukan appanya. Dia tidak boleh egois lagi. Dan Baekhyun pikir inilah saatnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun segera memasukan kembali amplop coklat itu kedalam laci seperti semula.

"Masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci." Lalu muncul lah seorang anak kecil dengan piyama tidurnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jackson? Ada apa sayang?"

"Apa umma menangis?" Jackson megusap jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak, umma hanya mengantuk." Baekhyun tersenyum teduh memandang anak keduanya.

"Jika umma ingin menangis, menangislah umma, Jackson tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Jackson akan membantu umma sebisa Jackson."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, lalu mencium pipi kanan Jackson. Dia sangat gemas, anak yang akan berulang tahun ke sepuluh itu, sudah bisa menenangkan hati ibunya yang gundah.

"Jackson mau mebantu umma?"

Jackson menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja umma"

"Umma... akan pergi melakukan pengobatan di Amerika. Umma ingin sembuh dan bermain lagi bersama kalian. Jackson mau membantu umma menjaga hyung dan adikmu? Appa dan Jungkook hyung akan tetap berada disini."

"Umma... tidak bohong kan? Umma akan sembuh dan kembali?"

"Tentu, umma akan melakukan segala cara untuk sembuh."

"Baiklah umma. Umma harus berjanji padaku" Jackson megacungkan jari kelingking dan Baekhyun pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Jackson.

"Sekarang bolehkah Jack tidur disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar- mandir dengan ponsel di telinga kanannya, dia gelisah menanti seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeboseo, Siapa ini?" Suara bass yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan terdengar di sebrang telepon. Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa dihubungi setelah sekian lama.

"Channyeol-ah! Aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun memekik, karena terlampau senang.

Namun, disana Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan ditutup! Aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu. Kau bisa pulang hari ini?" Ujar Baekhyun sangat berharap.

"Tidak"

"Anak-anak sangat merindukanmu"

 _aku juga merindukanmu_. Baekhyun berhenti senjenak dan kembali melanjutankan ucapannya

"Dan...aku sudah mendatangani surat perceraian. Kau bisa mengambilnya." Nada suara Baekhyun berubah sedih.

"Pengacaraku-."

"Tidak! Kau harus mengambilnya sendiri"

"Baik, aku akan datang siang ini."

Chanyeol menutup sambungan telponnya.

.

.

"Terimakasih Jungkook-ah, ini ponselmu."

Baekhyun memberikan benda persegi itu pada adiknya. dia pertama kali menghubungi Chanyeol dengan nomor Jungkook, karena 100 panggilan darinya tidak pernah dijawab.

"Hyung kau akan melakukan ini? Pasti ada cara lain, aku tahu hyung benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol-ssi, Bagaimana dengan anak-" perkataannya terhenti karena Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya erat

"Jungkook, tidak ada cara lain lagi, Chanyeol sangat membenciku, karena dia pikir aku penyebab meninggalnya Kyungsoo."

"Tapi bukan kau pelakunya hyung!"

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak berpikir seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut menyadari sebulan ini Chanyeol masih menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh Kyungsoo. Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun tak salah apapun.

"Dan untuk anak-anak. Siang nanti, Bisakah kau membawa mereka pergi untuk sementara dari sini? Aku akan menghubungimu ketika urusanku dan Chanyeol selesai"

"Hyung..."

"Kumohon Jungkook-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali melirik jam tangannya, dia terlihat gusar karena sudah sepuluh menit berlalu Baekhyun hanya menatapnya lekat.

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan janggut tipismu. Apa kabar Chanyeol?"

"Kau lihat sendiri keadaanku sekarang, urusan perusahaan membuatku semakin tercekik." Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dan melihat kesegala arah, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti bisa melalui itu."

"Kau bilang sudah mendatanganinya! cepatlah aku sibuk!" Chanyeol kini berang dengan Baekhyun yang terkesan mengulur waktu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih amplop coklat di kursi sampingnya.

"Tapi... apa kau tahu? selama ini anak-anak selalu merindukan appanya. Aku terpaksa bohong, bilang pada mereka bahwa kau berada di luar negeri untuk bisnis. Aku merasa bersalah, menyembunyikanmu yang sebenanya masih berada satu negara dengan mereka. apa kau tidak merindukan si kembar dan Jiwon?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka. aku memang beberapa kali pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, jadi kau tak sepenuhnya berbohong." Kini Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun, matanya bertemu kedua mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan tersenyum kecut.

"Jiwon selalu ingin appanya membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, Jackson mendapat nilai sempurna diujian matematika hari ini dan empat hari yang lalu aku dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah karena Jesper memukul temannya karena membelaku, Jesper harus di skorsing tiga hari karena membela pria aneh yang bisa menjadi ibu seperti ku. kau bahkan tidak tahu itu semua kan? Aku memang salah menjadi penyebab Kyungsoo pergi saat itu. Tapi aku mohon kembalilah kerumah ini, jika kau tidaak betah disini karena aku. Aku yang akan pergi dari sini, lagipula aku memang akan pergi."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di dadanya, rasa marahnya hilang begitu saja, namun dia masih merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Kyungsoo. dia masih terbayang wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit dengan darah dimana-mana. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika Baekhyun bisa sedikit menahan emosinya kala itu.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dia tidak boleh goyah dan tetap kembali pada keputusan pertamanya.

Hening cukup lama, Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi amplop dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku mendatangani surat ini kan? " Baekhyun mengambil pena dihadapnnya, dan sekali lagi menatap Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau benar – benar menginginkannya? Aku kecewa, tapi aku akan tetap mendatanganinya dan mengirimkan pengacaraku. tapi aku mohon Kembalilah ke rumah ini Chanyeol." Katanya lagi

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini, aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin darimu. Tapi kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku? " Tanya Baekhyun, tangannya bergetar menggengam pena erat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan tinggalkan anak-anakku apapun yang terjadi. Jangan membuat mereka kesepian. Luangkanlah waktu untuk mereka. Kau harus tetap bersama mereka sekalipun kau telah menikah dengan orang lain nantinya, mereka hanya punya kau. Ayahnya. Kau mau kan? "

Chanyeol hanya diam dan terus diam, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia harus menghentikan ini. Tapi mulutnya berkalata lain.

"Tentu saja. Mereka anak-anakku juga."

"Baguslah, Jungkook akan membantumu mengurus anak-anak. Aku akan mengemas barang-barangku dan pergi malam ini."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas berat sebelum tangannya bergerak membubuhi tandatangan pada selembar kertas itu.

"Ini, kau bisa bebas dariku sekarang. Semoga kau bahagia."

Chanyeol menerima surat itu dengan tangan gemetar, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali merobek kertas yang ada ditangannya, tapi wajah Kyungsoo kembali diingatnya. Dia harus melanjutkannya! Inilah yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Aku akan membeli rumah dimanamun yang kau ingin kan. Setidaknya aku harus tau tempatmu, jika anak-anak merindukanmu aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Jangan mengunjungiku, aku akan mencoba pengobatan di Amerika, Dokter Oh bilang disana kemungkinan besar aku bisa sembuh, aku akan segera kembali, jika itu mungkin"

"Benarkah? Kau akan pergi ke Amerika?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jangan merindukanku! Haha. Hubungan kita akan segera berakhir, aku harap kau menepati janjimu kali ini."

"Pasti, percaya padaku."

"Baik, aku akan mempercayaimu sekali lagi".

 _Maaf Chanyeol-ah, karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu sampai saat ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih Tbc.

* * *

Chapter 4 up! . 5K+ word!. Lebih panjang karena telat satu bulan :') . semoga ga ngebosenin ya. Semoga perasaan kyuraa sampai pada readers tercinta. Chapter depan diusahain udh end, happy ending kok, gatega Baekhyun kesiksa terus dan updatenya ga bakal nyampe sebulan lagi. Haha. /kaya ada yang nunggu aja-_-.

Btw, kyuraa baru bikin ig khusus, follow dong. Usernamenya kyuraapark. Wattpadd juga kyuraapark, bakal langsung aku follback. sebenernya kyuraa gapunya temen buat ngomongin hal berbau boyxboy. Kyuraa kesepian. /Malah curhat-_-.

Oke, big thanks to :

Baekhyun cantik _/mamih, is that you?/_ , chanbaek perfect, Chanyeol masih sixpack, timsehunnie, Galaxy Aquarius, ParkBaekhyunee07, Lywoo, Bhcunyul, auliaMRQ, spektrofotometri, Nunkookie819, zoldyk, Annisah795, Jang Ha Na, parkbaexh614, .9047, Love654, nadoxoxo, yeolloaddedbaek, n3208007, Ricon65, chepurple, kaibaiboo, GhanChan, yousee, LQ dan Guest.

Ko nama usernya bikin ketawa. Makasih masih setia ngisi kolom review ff abal ini.

Yang sudah mencet (?) fav dan follow nyaaa terimakasih. Love you.


	5. Chapter 5 : Apology

Recomended song : Basick & Inkii - In The Ilussion

.

.

.

* * *

==== Missing You ====

* * *

.

.

.

Jam di tangan kiri Baekhyun sudah menunjukan pukul 22.05, udara malam di tengah kota Seoul terasa semakin dingin, Baekhyun pun mengeratkan kembali mantelnya dan sesekali ia menggesekan kedua tangan untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Sudah lima menit berlalu dia menunggu taxi pesanan yang tak kunjung tiba, pegangan koper besar yang ada didepannya kembali digemgam erat. Lalu ia melirik Chanyeol disampingnya tengah memandang lurus kedepan dengan masing-masing tangan dimasukan pada saku mantel, Chanyeol juga pasti merasa kedinginan, tadinya Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun sampai bandara, namun Baekhyun bersikeras melarangnya. Dan Baekhyun harus mengalah, saat Chanyeol memaksa menemaninya menunggu sampai mendapat taxi.

Namja tinggi yang akan menjadi mantan suaminya itu masih menggunakan setelan kerja dibalut dengan mantel tebal yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Baekyun pun tersenyum kecil, melihat Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat tampan dengan pakaian apapun. Tapi, Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya kembali sedih, mengingat sebentar lagi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan segera berakhir.

Apa Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan bila dia ingin sekali Chanyeol menahannya pergi?

Merasa di perhatikan Chanyeol pun meilirik Baekhyun yang masih menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu. kedua mata Chanyeol pun melebar ketika melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..."

Apa Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran? Apa dia akan menahannya pergi dan mengajaknya kembali bersama? Jika saat ini juga Chanyeol merubah pikirannya,maka Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati kembali padanya dan melupakan masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum dengan pemikiran konyolnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum berlari kembali menuju gedung apartemen.

Butuh beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali membawa syal rajut berwarna merah dan segera melilitkannya di leher Baekhyun. Dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa centi meter itu Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang memburu karena baru saja berlari, Wajahnya pun seketika menghangat, rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Cuaca diluar sangat dingin. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali tidak memakai syal ini. Aku yakin cuaca di sana juga sangat dingin. Setelah sampai nanti hubungi aku."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Maksudku, anak-anak nanti akan mencarimu."

 _Aku kira kau benar-benar peduli padaku Chan. Ya, selama ini kita bertahan hanya untuk anak-anak. Tapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuk kebaikan anak-anak kita. Mereka lebih membutuhkan ayahnya daripada ibunya yang penyakitan._

"Baekhyun? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?"

Chanyeol segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian tangan kanannya ia tempelkan di dahi Baekhyun sedangkan tangan satunya dia tempelkan pada dahinya sendiri untuk mengecek suhu tubuh namja manis di depannya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Cuaca disini sangat dingin jadi wajahku memerah" Baekhyun berbohong untuk hal itu, dia tidak mungin mengatakan jika jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga membuatnya tersipu kan?

"Dan tentang hal tadi aku sudah memberitahu anak-anak. Mereka anak yang pintar. Mereka pasti mengerti kondisi ibunya." Ujar Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit tersenyum.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, dan mengeratkan kembali syal merah di leher Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukan kepala, dia menyesal telah berpikir Chanyeol akan menahannya pergi. Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Suara klakson taxi menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Supir taxi segera turun dan membawa koper besar milik Baekhyun menuju bagasi belakang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Chan. Aku pergi." Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu belakang mobil. Namun ia terdiam cukup lama, dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol hanya memasang tampang bodohnya karena pelukan tiba-tiba namja mungil yang masih menjadi istrinya itu.

Hening beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Jiwon... alerginya semakin parah. Kau hanya tahu Jiwon akan merasa gatal setelah memakan kacang kan? Tidak, Dia hampir meninggal karena ulahku"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, dia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi, namun dia harus mengatakannya agar Chanyeol tidak salah paham padanya dan agar kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa Jiwon tak terulang kembali.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. " Saat itu... Jiwon sangat rewel karena merindukan appanya yang berada di Jeju. Aku sudah coba beberapakali menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu tidak pernah aktif." Gumam Baekhyun

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ya, dia hanya tahu Jiwon akan kembali seperti biasa jika sudah meminum obat alerginya. Dan dia juga sadar saat meninjau proyek di Jeju ponselnya memang jarang aktif bahkan tidak pernah.

"Aku terlalu lelah karena terapi sialan itu, jadi aku memberinya sebungkus kue milik Jesper tanpa melihatnya itu... kue selai kacang. Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu betapa takutnya aku saat itu? Separuh jiwaku melayang saat dokter berusaha menyelamatkan Jiwon tapi aku ibunya tak bisa melakukan apapun. saat itu aku berpikir, kenapa bukan aku yang terbaring lemah disana? Kenapa harus Jiwon? Aku tidak sanggup melihat Jiwon terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit Chan,"

Chanyeol mulai merasakan kemeja dibalik mantelnya basah. Baekhyun menangis. Tangan Baekhyun sudah turun tak lagi memeluk leher Chanyeol, namun kepalanya masih bersandar di dada bidang namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya, padahal Chanyeol sendiri pun merasa gelisah,dia tak pernah tahu, jika Baekhyun yang menurutnya ibu paling sempurna untuk anak-anaknya dapat melakukan hal yang dapat membunuh Jiwon.

"Maaf baru mengatakan ini padamu Chan, aku hanya tidak ingin kau membenciku. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan membawa Jiwon pergi bersamamu karena aku ibu yang bodoh. Karena kecerobohanku, aku hampir membunuh anakku sendiri Chan. Maafkan aku." Gumam Baekhyun terisak, masih menundukan kepalanya.

Mendadak, dada Chanyeol terasa sesak, bagaimanapun Chanyeol sadar, dia lah yang pantas disalahkan dalam kejadian itu. Meski sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun baru memberitahu hal penting ini padanya. Tapi jika saja Chanyeol mengaktifkan ponselnya saat itu, Jiwon tak akan rewel karena terlalu merindukannya, kejadian itu tak akan pernah terjadi jika Chanyeol sering menghubungi Baekhyun dan ketiga anaknya saat itu. Semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Dia tahu itu, dan kala itu ia hanya terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta masa lalunya. Ya hanya itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, dia mengusap cepat air mata yang masih mengalir di wajanhya dan kembali menatap sendu kedua mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi, maaf karena membuat Kyungsoo pergi darimu. Chanyeol-ah, jangan membenciku ne? Jika dengan kepergianku kau bisa memaafkanku, maka aku akan pergi. Tepati janjimu kali ini, jagalah ketiga malaikat kecilku, aku..."

Baekhyun terdiam sejanak dan menundukan kepalanya kembali, dia pun beralih mengusap perutnya, jika saja Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan jelas, perut Baekhyun tidaklah rata seperti biasanya. Perut namja manis itu terlihat sedikit buncit.

"Aku..juga akan menjaganya semampuku. Selamat tinggal. " _aku mencintaimu._

Chanyeol masih diam membeku. dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, , dia merasa sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya, dadanya seakan ditikam pedang tajam saat mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun. _kenapa rasanya sakit sekali._

Chanyeol masih belum memahami keadaan saat ini, Sementara itu taxi yang membawa Baekhyun sudah berlalu pergi.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Dia menyesal. Mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju ruangan tempat ibunya berada, saat Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali ke apartemennya ia mendapat panggilan dari ibunya untuk bertemu.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keadaan mansion yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan itu tampak tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun kecuali pigura besar yang berada didinding ruang utama mansion megah itu memajang foto pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Seketika Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dia berniat melepas foto besar itu, mengingat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan berakhir.

"Kau datang?" tanya Sandara-nyonyapark- setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Sandara yang duduk di kursi bacanya.

"Ne. Kapan eomma kembali dari Busan? Dan kenapa Aku tidak melihat appa disini?"

Sandara tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia melepas kacamata baca dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Wanita paruh baya itu masih sangat cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda. Dia berjalan anggun menuju Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ada yang ingin kau beritahu pada eomma, sayang? Aku mendapat laporan dari pengacara song tentang gugatan ceraimu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sandara. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengusap lembut rahang tegas sang putra.

"Ne eomma " jawabnya singkat,ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membunuh pengacara tua itu agar tidak lagi membocorkan masalah pribadinya sebelum diperintah olehnya. Bagaimanapun, ia sadar dalam bahaya karena ibunya sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Jika bukan karena keluarga Byun kau tidak akan bisa mendapat apa yang kau dapat sekarang Chanyeol." Nada bicara Sandara berubah sinis menatap tajam pria tinggi didepannya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk itu, kalian berdua lah yang memaksaku untuk menikahi namja aneh itu. Padahal eomma tahu aku sudah punya kekasih yang akan kunikahi. Ya, demi kesenagan kalian berdua, aku sudah merebut semua harta Byun. Semua kekayaannya sudah tertulis dengan namaku. Apakah eomma senang?"

PLAKKK!

Wajah tampan itu seketika berbalik kesamping karena tamparan keras ibunya.

"Ya, eomma memang memaksamu. Tapi jangan sekalipun kau mengatai Baekhyun! Bagaimanapun juga dia yang telah melahirkan anak-anakmu! DAN KAU..." geram Sandara mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. wanita itu menatap tajam kedua manik Chanyeol yang melebar, terkejut karena bentakan dan tamparan keras tadi.

"Kau,benar-benar tidak mengingat siapa Baekhyun hah?"

.

.

.

.

" _Baekkie! Temani Chanie menangkap ikan di kolam itu. tapi jangan beri tahu para penjaga." ajak anak kecil bertelinga lebar itu sambil menarik-narik lengan baju anak kecil lain yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

"T _idak mau! nanti dimarahi, Kita main rumah-rumahan saja. Aku akan jadi ibunya kau ayahnya. Ne?"_

"I _sh, kita sudah sering main itu, aku bosan. Yasudah kalau Baekkie tidak mau. aku memancing sendiri saja, Chaniie gamau main lagi sama Baekkie!" ketus anak itu sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal meninggalkan Baekhyun kecil yang menatap sedih punggung Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun pun berlari cepat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Baekkie ikut, jangan tinggalkan Baekkie!. Baekkie akan menemani Chaniie selamanya."_

 _Baekhyun kecil tersenyum memamerkan gigi susunya,mata sipitnya semakin tidak terlihat karena cengiran lebar itu, membuat anak kcil di depannya juga tersenyum senang._

 _._

" _Chanie, kita sudah satu jam berada disini. Apa dikolam ini tidak ada ikannya?"_

" _Tidak mungkin, aku selalu memancing disini bersama appa."_

 _Tidak lama kemudian umpan pancing itu bergerak._

" _Chaniie tarik pancingannya!" jerit Baekhyun histeris._

 _Chanyeol segera menarik pancingan, namun bocah itu terlihat kesusahan karena ikan yang memakan umpannya cukup besar. Dan dia segera menoleh ke samping, meminta bantuan Baekhyun_

" _I_ _ni berat. Bantu aku Baekkie."_

 _Baekhyun pun segera memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol dan menariknya, namun sayang kaki-kaki kecil Baekhyun tersandung batu yang membuat dia langsung terjungkal kebelakang, "akh" Baekhyun sempat meringis saat kepalanya terbentur keras pada batu besar, sementara Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, pantatnya terasa sakit namun dia tertawa karena ikan mas itu berhasil ditangkapnya. Dia segera berbalik untuk memberitahu Baekhyun, dan mata bulatnya semakin melebar ketika melihat batu telah berlumuran darah yang berasal dari kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang panik segera menghampiri Baekhyun, dan mengguncang pelan tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri._

" _huwaaaaa... Baekkie bangun! Maafkan Channie "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dan setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun koma dan kehilangan semua ingatannya, sementara Chanyeol kecil tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan kau melukai dirimu sendiri. Dan karena itu, kami memisahkan kalian."

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, setelah mendengar cerita Sandara, bayangan tentang masa kecilnya tiba-tiba saja berputar seperti film lama di pikirannya.

"Aku kira kau akan langsung mengenali Baekhyun setelah berpisah beberapa tahun darinya. ya, mungkin karena usia kalian sangat kecil waktu itu, jadi kau dengan mudah melupakan Baekhyun, dan juga salah eomma dan appa tidak menceritakan ini dari awal, kami hanya takut kau melukai dirimu sendiri lagi. Aku mengatakan ini karena sekarang kau sudah dewasa"

Sandara memegang pundak lebar Chanyeol dan menatapnya sendu. Chanyeol masih menundukan kepala tidak berani menatap ibunya, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Chanyeol-ah... aku juga menyayangi Kyungsoo walaupun dia berasal dari panti asuhan, aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku pikir inilah saat nya menebus kesalahanmu, dan kau masih akan tetap menceraikan Baekhyun? Tidak cukupkah kau meninggalkan Baekhyun saat dia tengah mengandung si kembar? Saat itu aku masih bisa menjaganya. Tapi Jika dia pergi seperti sekarang? Apa kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja? Kau sudah melukainya beberapa kali, dimana hati nuranimu? Kau sudah memiliki 4 anak Chanyeol! kau sudah dewasa." Nada suara wanita 50tahunan itu berubah tinggi.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menundukan kepala seketika menatap Sandara terkejut. Dia merasa janggal dengan ucapan ibunya.

" Tunggu, 4 anak? eomma bercanda? Eomma lupa cucu eomma hanya ada tiga?" Chanyeol tertawa konyol berusaha menyangkal. Sandara menggeleng pelan.

"Baekhyun tengah mengandung anakmu saat ini, beberapa minggu lalu nada bicaranya sangat bahagia saat memberitahuku kehamilan anak keempatnya. Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu? Ah, aku lupa. Kau sudah menceraikannya." Sandara terkekeh pelan, dan menatap Chanyeol seakan tengah mengejek anak satu-satunya itu.

Fakta yang dikatakan ibunya itu mampu membuat lutut Chanyeol lemas seketika, dia tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Sehingga Chanyeol pun jatuh berlutut dan langsung meremas kemeja hitam di bagian dadanya. Entah kenapa rasanya seluruh oksigen yang ada tidak dapat dihirup olehnya, dadanya sangat sesak sampai dia pikir akan mati.

"aku tidak pernah tahu, aku menyesal eomma. Aku melupakan Baekkie. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, belum lama setelah kepergian Baekhyun karena keputusan bodohnya dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ditubuh lemah Baekhyun terdapat janin yang akan menjadi anaknya, calon buah hatinya. hatinya sangat sakit sekali mengingat betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal..

Sandara tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol menangis hebat seperti ini, dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang hancur karena perbuatannya sendiri, ia pun segera menyamakan posisi dan memeluk putranya erat.

"Chanyeol-ah, eomma tahu semua hal yang terjadi di keluargamu. Tapi ayahmu tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu kau menceraikan Baekhyun. Penyakit jantungnya akan kambuh dengan berita tiba-tiba ini, jadi Aku akan menyusulnya ke Swiss, mungkin tak akan kembali?. Maka dari itu, cepatlah selesaikan kekacauan ini, jangan terlalu larut dalam penyesalan, kau masih mempunyai Jesper,Jackson dan Jiwon yang harus kau jaga. Eomma percaya kau dapat mengatasi semua ini sayang."

Sandara mencium lama puncuk kepala putra sematawayangnya. Dengan berat hati, dia bangkit dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menangis dan sesekali berteriak memanggil Baekhyun. Sandara mengelap air mata disudut matanya, walaupun pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun karena paksaan, tapi dia tahu Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun selama ini, dan dia percaya Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikankesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

.

Sementara itu, Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir di wajah tampan itu, Chanyeol memukul keras dadanya kirinya, dia kembali teringat ucapan terakhir Baekhyun.

" _sekali lagi, maaf karena membuat Kyungsoo pergi darimu."_

 _Itu bukan salahmu Baek, itu salahku sepenuhnya. jika aku bisa mengendalikan egoku pada Kyungsoo, jika aku tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah kita saat itu, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja,dia akan bahagia dengan kehidupannya sebelum bertemu denganku. dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu, disaat kau tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakitmu sendirian karena penyakit itu. dan surat sialan itu tak akan pernah ada!_

" _Chanyeol-ah, jangan membenciku ne? Jika dengan kepergianku kau bisa memaafkanku, maka aku akan pergi. Tepati janjimu kali ini, jagalah ketiga malaikat kecilku, aku..."_

 _Aku tidak membencimu, justru aku takut kau akan sangat membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. kau dan aku akan menjaga anak-anak kita bersama setelah kau kembali dengan sembuh. Aku janji. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya. Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku._

" _aku..juga akan menjaganya semampuku. Selamat tinggal. "_

 _Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku jika kau hamil? Mungkin aku tidak akan semenyesal ini Baek, apa ini hukuman untuk pria brengsek sepertiku karena menyakitimu? Kau ingin aku menyesal? kau berhasil. Aku sangat menyesal Baek, Kembalilah setelah kau sembuh dari rasa sakitmu disana. Aku akan menunggumu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jesper! kau yang membeli dua permen kapas ini, kenapa aku yang membawanya! Kembali kesini. Yak Jesper!" Teriak Jackson kesal pada Jesper yang berlari begitu saja setelah memesan dua bungkus besar permen kapas . Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Jackson hanya menggelengkan kepalnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat keusilan Jesper.

"Biar appa saja yang membawanya." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil dua bungkus besar permen kapas di tangan Jackson.

"Tidak appa, harusnya Jesper yang membawa ini! Dia harus bertanggung jawab." ketus Jackson karena masih kesal pada saudara kembarnya yang kini sedang mengantri untuk naik wahana kincir raksasa. Terlihat antrian disana cukup panjang, banyak orang mengantri dengan sabar untuk menaiki wahana itu.

"appa cepat! Antriannya sudah maju."

Chanyeol dan Jackson segera berjalan menghapiri Jesper dan masuk antrian diikuti Jungkook dengan Jiwon yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

Mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu sore hari di Lotte World. Sejak pagi, Jesper, Jackson dan Jiwon tidak berhenti mencoba seluruh permainan yang sesuai dengan umur mereka. ketiga anak berbeda usia itu terlihat sangat bahagia berlari kesana kemari, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lega, setidaknya, ketiga anaknya itu sejenak dapat melupakan keriduan mereka pada Baekhyun. dan ketika chanyeol melirik Jungkook, dia merasa bersalah melihat Jungkook yang terlihat lelah karena menjaga mereka yang hiper aktif.

Sejak kepergian Baekhyun tiga bulan lalu ,Chanyeol secara rutin meluangkan waktu di hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk mengajak ketiga anaknya pergi liburan. Urusan kantornya kini ia batasi, dia akan pulang kerumah setelah jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan membawa pulang urusan kantornya untuk dikerjakan dirumah, sehingga banyak waktu untuk istirahat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan ketiga anak nya.

Chanyeol tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen. Baginya, disana hanya akan mengingatkan betapa kejam dan bodohnya dia, dan terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Baekhyun diapartemen lamanya, karena itu dia mengajak anak-anaknya untuk tinggal di mansion utama. Walaupun banyak maid yang bekerja disana, dalam mengurus ketiga anaknya Chanyeol tetap mempercayakannya pada Jungkook sesuai perintah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik nafas lega setelah menyelesaikan berkas terakhirnya karena setelah itu dia tidak akan terlalu sibuk seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum memikirkan rencana liburan akhir pekan nanti bersama Jesper, Jackson dan Jiwon. tapi Tiba-tiba saja dia menguap merasa kantuk dia pun melirik jam yang ada di ruang kerja pribadinya telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Setelah menutup laptop silvernya pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan pada pigura kecil yang menampilkan namja manis yang selama ini ia rindukan, tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera sambil menggendong bayi yang masih merah. Chanyeol mengingat foto itu diambil olehnya saat bayi Jiwon baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

 _Baekhyun,Aku merindukanmu._

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Selama tiga bulan ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya ataupun anak-anak. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun, tidak merindukan namja mungilnya itu.

 _Sebenarnya kau ada dimana?_

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih, dia sudah mengerahkan para detektif ahli untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbohong , dia tidak pergi ke Amerika seperti yang dikatakan olehnya. Chanyeol baru mengetahui kebohongan itu ketika keesokan harinya setelah Baekhyun pergi, sekertarisnya melaporkan bahwa tidak ada nama Byun Baekhyun di penerbangan menuju Amerika pada tanggal itu atau tanggal-tanggal setelahnya. Jujur saja Chanyeol sangat kecewa,tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun, karena kepergian Baekhyun adalah kesalahan Chanyeol sendiri yang tidak dapat menahannya.

 _Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Anak kita tidak menyusahkanmu kan?_

Chanyeol sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun, mengingat ketika terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun , ia sudah kehilangan indra pengecapnya. Apakah penyakitnya semakin parah? Chanyeol tidak tahu. Terlebih lagi, kini Baekhyun tengah mengandung anak keempatnya, di dalam tubuh lemah lelaki manisnya itu terdapat janin yang akan menjadi calon anaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut memikirkannya, dia terlambat menyadari kehadiran anak keempatnya itu, dan dia hanya dapat menyesali kebodohannya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Chanyeol sadar dari lamunanannya. Dia mengerinyitkan alisnya menebak siapa yang menemui dirinya di jam yang sudah larut seperti ini, tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol menyuruh seseorang itu untuk masuk.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, apa aku menganggumu?"

Tanya Jungkook setelah menutup pintu putih besar itu.

"Tidak, ada apa Jungkook?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Jungkook segera berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di kursi ruangan kerjanya.

"i...itu, a..aku ingin meminta cuti, saudaraku di desa sedang sakit. Jadi aku akan pulang ke..kesana" jelas sekali nada suara Jungkook sangat gugup, Chanyeol berpikir apakah Jungkook setakut itu padanya? Tapi Chanyeol enggan untuk menanyakan alasannya, mungkin Jungkook hanya khawatir karena saudaranya sakit, pikir Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kau harus kesana, maid disini cukup banyak untuk bisa menjaga anak-anak. Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan anak-anak. Pergilah dengan nyaman" Chanyeol tersenyum mencoba membuat Jungkook sedikit tenang.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan membungkukan badannya mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian dia keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa lama,Chanyeol tersadar, ia lupa memberitahu Jungkook bahwa pak Shin-salah satu supirnya- akan mengantarkannya ke desa, dia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jungkook yang berada di lantai dua, tepat berada di tengah kamar Jiwon dan Jesper.

Pintu putih itu sedikit terbuka, menampilkan Jungkook yang tengah berbicara melalui telepon dengan seseorang, Chanyeol sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, namun dia terkejut setelah mendengar nama Baekhyun disebutkan disana.

"Apa Jungkook tahu sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar dia berjalan pelan memasuki kamar itu.

.

.

"Ne, V hyung. Besok aku akan kesana. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun hyung, aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Jungkook menyimpan handphonenya dinakas dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi dia merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Jungkook-ah..." Jungkook terlonjak kaget dan mata bulatnya melebar ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol. Dia pun segera memutar tubuhnya pelan ke arah Chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya takut. _Apa Chanyeol mendengar semuanya?_

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Baekhyun?" benar, Chanyeol menguping pembicaraan Jungkook dengan kekasihnya. Apakah harus berakhir sekarang?

"Tatap aku Jungkook!" bentak Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Jungkook.

Jungkook segera menatap Chanyeol takut, ini pertamakalinya Chanyeol membenatak Jungkook, dan Jungkook sadar apa kesalahannya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Ini salahku" kedua mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Chanyeol masih menatap tajam pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal? Kau tahu betapa menyesalnya aku, betapa kacaunya aku mencari keberadaannya, setelah tahu dia berbohong."

"Maaf, aku sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun hyung untuk tidak mengatakannya."

Chanyeol mendengus. Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar setelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Dia memang bersalah, tapi dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya, kenapa Jungkook menyembunyikan Baekhyun? . Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya kembali, Dia harus mengontrol amarahnya. seharusnya dia bersyukur mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun..

"Baiklah, dimana Baekhyun ku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang harus ditempuh sekitar 3,5 jam menggunakan bus hanya butuh 1,5 jam untuk Chanyeol membawa kendaraannya dari Seoul menuju Daegu. Untunglah jalanan cukup sepi hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas karena saat itu sudah tengah malam. Jungkook sampai harus memekik beberapa kali, karena Chanyeol hampir menabrak mobil lain yang melintas dijalan.

.

.

BRUKK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, Taehyung terlonjak kaget melihat namja tinggi yang terlihat kacau berjalan cepat menuju ranjang Baekhyun. dan Dia merasa kasihan melihat namja itu menagis sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas dari infusan dengan sangat erat.

"Baekhyun-ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap pria asing itu. Taehyung yang tersadar dengan kehadiran pria aneh yang tiba-tiba saja datang, baru akan marah, tapi Jungkook terlebih dahulu menahan lengannya. dan ia sedikit terkejut. Sejak kapan kekasihnya berada disini? Bukankah dia akan datang besok? Pikir Taehyung. Jungkook yang mengerti arti tatapan kekasihnya segera tersenyum lembut.

"Dia suaminya Baekhyun hyung, yang aku ceritakan padamu."

Taehyung pun mengangguk paham, pantas saja pria tinggi itu langsung menagis ketika datang, Taehyung banyak tahu mengenai betapa menyesalnya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun pergi, Jungkook selalu menceritakan padanya ketika ia melaporkan kondisi Baekhyun pada kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung menatap sedih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. selama ini, pasangan itu hanya menyiksa diri masing-masing. Baekhyun mengetahui semua tentang Chanyeol, tapi dia memohon pada Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya, dan bertingkah seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Dan saat ini, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik untuk pasangan itu, setidaknya, mereka harus memiliki moment indah bersama, mengingat kondisi Baekhyun semakin hari semakin lemah, ditambah Baekhyun telah kehilangan bayinya. Entah apa yang harus dikatakan Taehyung nanti pada Baekhyun ketika dia sadar.

"Chanyeol-ssi" panggil Taehyung pelan. Chanyeol yang masih terisak, meksakan untuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung.

"Baek hyung, sedang tertidur saat ini, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya beberapa menit lalu dan dokter bilang, Baek hyung harus istirahat"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan merasa sedikit lega karena Baekhyun telah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi kata-kata Taehyung selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol seakan di hempas ke dasar jurang.

"Tapi, bayi kalian tidak selamat. Sore tadi setelah aku pulang bekerja, aku menemukan Baekhyun sudah tak sadar diri di kamarnya dengan darah yang cukup banyak diantara kedua kakinya, aku sangat panik dan langsung membawanya kesini, dan dokter menduga bahwa baek hyung terjatuh dengan keras. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, aku menyesal untuk itu."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang bersalah disini. Aku yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini"

.

.

.

* * *

==== Missing You ====

* * *

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau masih tidak ingin membuka matamu? Ini sudah hari ketiga, aku terpaksa meninggalkan anak-anak di Seoul. Mereka sangat patuh karena aku berjanji akan membawamu pulang kerumah. Jadi, cepatlah sadar ne? Aku sangat merindukan suara indahmu."

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun mebuka matanya. namun,Baekhyun masih betah dengan mimpi indahnya, tidak ada tanda Baekhyun akan sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Sudah tiga hari pula Chanyeol tinggal dirumah sakit, dia membeli semua keperluan dari mulai pakaian, peralatan mandi dan keperluan lainya secara mendadak karena dia tidak membawa apapun kecuali pakaian yang dipakainya pada malam itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung sering menugunjunginya saat waktu makan, membuat Chanyeol sedikit bersalah karena merepotkan pasangan muda tersebut. Dia bisa saja membeli makanan dikantin rumah sakit, namun Jungkook keras kepala untuk mengantar makanan-makanan enak yang dibuatnya sendiri pada Chanyeol. dan Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu.

Chanyeol tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya,dia dengan setia duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun mengelus tangan namja mungil itu lembut, sesekali Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun dengan sayang.

sudah 3 jam berlalu setelah Chanyeol mengajak bicara Baekhyun yang terpejam, Chanyeol sangat terkejut dan segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika jari-jari Baekhyun menunujukan sedikit pergerakan.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah sadar?" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan dan dia dapat melihat mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka.

"Baekhyun-ah... kau dengar aku? Apa ada yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Langkah Chanyeol yang hendak memanggil dokter terhenti, dan dia segera menuju ranjang Baekhyun dengan cepat setelah mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"ne. Ini aku Baekhyun. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Chanyeol-ah, ini bukan mimpi kan? Ketika aku terbangun kepalaku selalu terasa sakit, dan aku selalu melihat byanganmu disana. Apakah ini hanya bayangan" Baekhyun mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah tampan mantan suaminya itu.

sementara Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menjawab, entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar pengkuan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. _kau menahan sakit itu sendiri Baek?_ . Tangannya ia arahkan membalas usapan pelan Baekhyun dan membuat namja mungil dibawahnya terkejut. Mengerjapkan mata sipitnya lucu.

"Kau nyata?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada diwajahnya kemudian Chanyeol mencium tangan itu lembut menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada namja manis itu yang kini mulai terisak.

"Kenapa menangis hm? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? Maafkan aku sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dia tersenyum samar.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu."

Chanyeol membolakan matanya terkejut, dia tidak habis pikir tentang reaksi Baekhyun ketika melihatnya, apakah Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun ada rasa benci pada namja brengsek seperti Chanyeol? Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan situasi seperti ini, Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun akan memakinya,membentaknya dan marah padanya. bukan dengan senyuman lembut yang kini terpasang diwajah manisnya. Karena hal itu, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah telah menyakiti namja berhati malaikat seperti Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membentakku? Memakiku? Kenapa tidak marah padaku?" Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Singkat. Chanyeol bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa. jujur dia sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu, tapi lagi-lagi dia merasa sedih saat mengingat perbuatannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang seakan baru mengingat sesuatu, segera meraba perut ratanya, dan pandangan hangatnya tadi seketika berubah kosong. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, Baekhyun pun menoleh dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca hendak menangis lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah, dia pergi. Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Aku membunuhnya Chanyeol. aku membunuhnya" teriak Baekhyun merasa frustasi karena baru menyadari perut buncitnya sudah kembali rata, dia sadar telah kehilangan bayinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Baekhyun sempat memberontak dalam pelukan dengan memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol karena kehabisan tenaga . jelas tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lemah Baekhyun tanpa berniat melepasnya

"Tenanglah sayang, kau sudah berusaha keras. Bayi kita sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Kau tidak membunuhnya sayang, kau ibu yang hebat." Gumam Chanyeol berusaha kuat untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, dia juga merasa kehilangan sama seperti Baekhyun. Dia juga hancur saat pertama kali Taehyung memberi tahu kabar buruk itu.

Baekhyun masih memberontak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, Jesper Jackson dan Jiwon sudah menunggumu dirumah. Kau tidak merindukan mereka?" seketika Baekhyun sedikit tenang setelah nama ketiga anaknya disebutkan. Chanyeol memanfaatkan hal itu untuk membuat Baekhyun sejenak melupakan tentang calon bayinya yang sudah tidak ada.

"Jesper, Jackson dan Jiwon sangat merindukan ibunya. Kau ingin bertemu mereka?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasa Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang.

"hm? Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dia masih menangis, namun jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keaadaanmu, jika dokter mengijikanmu pergi ke Seoul, kita akan langsung berangkat kesana, oke?" ucap Chanyeol lembut seperti membujuk anak kecil agar menurut pada perintah orang dewasa.

Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala dengan semangat, mengingat dia sudah sangat merindukan ketiga anaknya dan akan bertemu mereka sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

.

Yaah, dengan sangat menyesal ff ini masih belum waktunya tamat. lagu recomended diatas adalah lagu yang menginspirasi terciptanya chapter ini, jd maafkan kalo liriknya ga terlalu sesuai dengan cerita. Dan kyura sangat-sangat menyesal pada readers semuanya karena lama update missing you ini. Dimaafkan?

selama sebulan ini ceritanya kyuraa gaya-gayaan kena writer's block, tapi beneran kyuraa gaada ide buat lanjutin cerita ini, tulisan yang udah diketik serasa ganyambung setelah dibaca ulang terus menerus, dan akhirnya tercipta part gaje ini, ga nge fell ya? Sama saya juga.

Dan sejujurnya, kyura masih bingung akhir ff ini, ada yang nyumbang ide? Sok di pm. Hehehe.

Please don't bash me :( kyuraa udah berusaha yang terbaik untuk chapter ini. Dan aku harap readers dapat mereview kesan dan pesannya setelah baca part ini, oke?

Kyura sangat-sangat berterimakasih untuk yang review fav dan follow chapter sebelumnya yang tidak bisa disebutin satupersatu. Aku baca semua review kalian kok, jadi bikin aku semangat lanjutin ff abal ini. Thankyou so much guys!

Love you.


End file.
